Warriors of the Force V2
by AVP5
Summary: The second version of the Warriors of the Force has arrived. Created a second version of the three original warriors. Same as the original series, but with some slight differences. There will be new characters, adventures, and dangers for our boys. Will things turn out like before for the Jedi and the boys Michael and Zachary? Or will things go differently for the Jedi? Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone and welcome to the version 2 of the Warrior's of the force. Yes I have been thinking on how successful the story series became. It got me thinking of making a second version of it. I thought about how I could have gone with this story and after a while I decided to make a new version. This one however will have many changes, along with new characters.**

**I also decided I will include season 4 and 5 since I skipped the two seasons. I will also take this story up around season one around perhaps before the Ryloth episodes. But I will only use some episodes from each seasons and the rest I will make up as I go along with the story. I also plan to have this story be one long story not in three stories like the last three.**

**So I hope everyone will like how this version will go. I want to thank Patattack for lending me ideas and for making me an OC to use. I also want to thank "andhewillneverknow" who is lending me the name of one of her character from her story. Okay time to begin now this is the prologue. It won't be long, but it will I hope keep you all interested till next week, enjoy.**

**Prologue**

_Narration:_

_A long time ago the Jedi were the peace keepers that kept the balance in the galaxy. They were guardians of the force. They protected the innocent and were considered good, at least many thought they were. Then their own began to become corrupted and abused their powers. They were banished and found the planet of Korriban, the home planet of the red skinned people known as Sith._

_These Sith were not the same Sith many of you probably know now. These were red-skinned humanoid people. They weren't advance, but survived. That was until the dark Jedi as the Jedi called the exiled ones landed on the Sith's planet and enslaved the people. That was the beginning of the war between the Jedi and the dark ones who later on took on the name the Sith._

_This war between both sides broke out and so many lives were lost. The galaxy was pulled into this war where many suffered. The innocent died or were enslaved. This war fought on for years until it finally came to an end. It ended with the Sith falling and the Jedi succeeding._

_However, the Sith were not gone. Many survived and many remained hidden from the galaxy. Waiting and trying to regain their strength so that the Sith can rise again. One Sith saw a chance to do this. He was trained by a powerful Sith who taught him everything and they formed a plan together. A plan that will end the Jedi and take control of the galaxy, with the Sith returning and taking control of the galaxy._

_However, what neither one knew was that there was a flaw in their plan. A flaw that would end the Sith and bring balance to the force. That flaw is the chosen one. Now before you say who is the chosen one let me stop you there. Because everything you know now will not matter, because the real chosen one was never a young boy from Tatooine. He was the chosen one, but not for the Jedi. For you see there was another who would bring the balance back to the force and rid of the galaxy of the Sith once and for all._

_This is his story. This is the story of a young man who was born into the galaxy. Someone who would bring balance to the force and bring peace to everyone for years to come. But his journey will not be easy. In fact let's start before he was born to find out what I am talking about. Our story begins on Dathomir the home of the Nightsisters and the place where we begin our story._

_Dathomir 50 BBY (Normal pov)_

Dathomir the home of the Nightsisters who are strange but dangerous women who posses magical abilities and are strong warriors. Many people stay clear of this planet because of the Nightsisters. Mostly men since the Nightsisters do not like them. The planet has a Zabrak clan, but it's mostly of males. The sisters keep them there and despite how many men there are none possess the power to fight the Nightsisters.

A dark ship headed towards the planet. Inside the ship was a figure who was wearing a dark cloak. He looked at the planet hoping things went as he planned. His droid informed him they will soon be at the Nightsisters temple. He informed the droid to land carefully and to let down the ramp when they landed.

Once the ship landed the hooded figure stepped out of the ship. As he stepped out he was surrounded by Nightsister warriors. The man looked around and saw many of them looked very young, but he could sense they were well experienced.

"Greetings Master Kane," The figure looked over and spotted the one he was looking for.

Her skin was white, her eyes were silver, she wore red colored outfit, and her voice sounded like there was a second one. Only the second sounded demonic. The figure removes his cloak and reveals himself to belong to the once extinct Sith species. But he had no hair, had a missing right eye, he has a goatee, and had scars all over his face.

"Mother Talzin it is good to see you again my old friend," Kane said bowing his head in respect towards Mother Talzin.

Mother Talzin bowed her head in response, "Indeed it is good to see you again, although it seems the years have not been good to you."

"Yes I know, Darth Plagues has allowed his disrespectful apprentice to attack me. I would have killed him if he hadn't used those blasted droids of his to attack me," Kane said as he clutches his hands, "Cowardly brat he is not worthy to hold the name of the Sith."

"I know, but at least your apprentice will do no such thing," Talzin said as Kane smiles from what his friend told him.

"So she is ready then?" Kane asked.

"Yes she is, follow me," Talzin said as she led Kane inside the temple.

Inside the temple Kane saw a young ten year old girl wearing a black tube top with black pants. Her eyes are blue and her skin was light dark. She was fighting three older Nightsisters and was holding her own against them. She managed to even knock some out. She may be small and skinny looking. But she was very strong, especially when she used the force against them.

"I sense much power in her, yet no anger and hatred," Kane said very surprised by this.

"We taught her a way to channel those feelings without them causing her to lose her focus. She is a Sith, but one that is discipline and is in control of her emotions," Talzin said explaining to Kane of the girl.

Kane smiles, "Excellent I knew I could count on you my friend. But is there anything I should know that you have taught her?"

"I taught her how to fight like us, how to control her emotions, and how to use them but without losing control. What she needs now is for you to teach her more on the way to be a Sith, but also how to use the other skills the Sith have that we can't teach her on," Talzin said explaining to Kane what the girl needs.

"Very well…there's something else isn't there?" Kane asked.

"Yes there is, come this way," Mother Talzin led Kane towards another room where there was a table. In the middle of the table was a crystal ball.

"What is it?" Kane asked wondering what was on Talzin's mind.

"While she was here I discovered something. Are you familiar with the prophecy of the chosen one?" Talzin asked.

"Yes, how the chosen one will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force," Kane said knowing the code well.

"There is another prophecy. One only your kind knows about," Talzin said.

"Yes, but that was created by a traitor," Kane said knowing the prophecy Talzin spoke of was not real.

"It is real and your apprentice will be the mother of that child," Talzin said hinting which child it would be.

Kane was surprised by what Talzin said. He knew it couldn't be true. His own apprentice giving birth to the child from the prophecy that was made by a Sith traitor. The same Sith traitor who betrayed his own for his own safety, while all his people were being exterminated.

"My friend what proof do you have?" Kane asked.

Talzin begins to use her magic to show Kane the future within the crystal ball, "The child will grow up to be a powerful warrior. One who cannot be corrupted and one that will end the legacy of one side, I think you know which side I am referring to."

Kane nods and knew if this was true then this would be bad. Talzin stops projecting the images from the crystal ball and talks, "You have a choice she can stay here and the child will live here in safety without ever going out there into the galaxy. Or kill her and keep her from giving birth to the child."

Kane sighs and gets up. He walks over and sees his apprentice resting. She was talking to some of the Nightsisters. She smiles at them and seemed happy despite what she will become. He knew he could kill her, but a part of him told him not to. It was either because he formed attachments to his apprentice or because there was another reason.

"I could, I could kill her but after the visions I have been receiving these last few years. No I won't kill her, if my time goes at least I know my vengeance will come back to destroy my enemies," Kane said refusing to kill his apprentice.

"Very well, I just hope you're not going to kill her because she's your daughter. I know Sarah wanted you to keep her safe and teach her what you knew. If you are then if I didn't know better I would say you have become less of a Sith than before," Talzin said.

"Perhaps I have, our kind was once a powerful group, but now we have become nothing more than backstabbers. The time of the Sith will soon be over and if my daughter's son will be the one to end it all then so be it," Kane said as he turns to Talzin, "When I die I want you to keep an eye on her and help her go on the path she needs to go in order to stop _him_.

"Of course, I wouldn't like it, but for you I will honor your wish," Talzin said.

"Thank you Mother Talzin," Kane said as he walked out of the room and headed towards his apprentice.

The girl saw her master walking towards her. She sat up and stood in attention. Once he approached her she got on one knee and bowed her head.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

"Arise my child we are leaving," Kane said.

The girl seemed surprised that they are leaving so soon. But she understood and nodded, "Of course just let me retrieve my belongings master."

Kane nods and the girl got up to get her things. After a few minutes he waited for her by his ship. He saw Mother Talzin approaching him.

"What is it Mother Talzin?" Kane asked.

"Just wanted to ask you something if you know what is going to happen why not change them?" Talzin asked.

"My master once told me the future is never accurate and if you know something then try to change it. Then it will come back to bite you on the butt," Kane said explaining to Talzin his decision, "If I change anything it could come back to haunt me and I can't do that. Thanks though."

You're welcome," The little girl returned and bowed to Mother Talzin, "My child I have a gift for you."

"A gift mother?" The little girl asked.

Mother Talzin spun her hand around and out of thin air appeared a small necklace, "This will bring you much luck my dear and it will keep you safe. If you need anything this will lead you back to us."

The girl examines the necklace, "Thank you Mother Talzin."

"You are welcome my dear and Kane goodbye," Talzin said.

Kane nods and walks up the ramp with his apprentice. As they got onboard the ship began to take off. Many of the Nightsisters were sad that the girl was leaving. As was Mother Talzin, but she knew she would return.

"Goodbye my old friend we'll meet again one day and we'll see each other soon little Ziva,"

**Well? How was it? I know short sorry, but I thought this would be good. This is pretty much the prologue of the story. The next one will be out in a week. I hope everyone will be patient enough to wait till then. I want to thank a good friend of mine for the editing and for helping me with how the chapter went. Thanks my friend.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also to be clear Kane is a made up Sith. I created him. Okay time for me to go everyone. Take care and see you all next time. Goodbye from your friend AVP5.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Warriors of the force. I'm glad the last one did well. I hope everyone will like this one. Okay before I continue like I said before there will be some changes to the story. That includes me adding some new characters and keeping one that wasn't in the original story alive. You'll know what I mean.**

**Okay time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. One however I didn't make that was a character made by Patattack. He created one of the new characters of the story and he will make his debut in the story. Now time to begin with the story. Enjoy everyone and I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Arrival to Kiros**

_Kiros (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was onboard a transport ship as I headed to the planet of Kiros. I headed towards the planet on the request by the Jedi council. They informed me that they received some information about a force sensitive being on the planet. They would send one of the council members or my master, but due to the war they didn't have anyone who could go check this out. In truth I actually volunteered to go after the whole Ryloth thing I needed to get back into the fighting.

However, I was disappointed to hear that all I was going to do was look for this force sensitive being and bring him or her back to the Jedi temple. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be exciting, but I guess after the battle on Ryloth I could take my first solo mission to be easy.

I decided to take one transport ship since there was no need to take a cruiser. That and because Kiros was not part of the war. If I brought a Republic cruiser to the planet a lot of the people there might feel uneasy. I can understand that since they don't want to cause any trouble or be involved in the war. Getting my people involved in this war is probably a wise thing.

As the ship headed towards the planet I was receiving a call from the council. I had R7 fly the ship while I spoke to the council. A small hologram form of Master Yoda, Obi Wan, and my master appeared.

"Hello masters,"

"Hello Ahsoka, have you arrived to Kiros yet?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I have master I should be landing soon," I said.

"Contacted with the governor of the planet Roshti we have. Promised he did to assist you with anything you need young padawan," Master Yoda said.

"Thank you master, does he know why I'm coming?" I asked.

"Yes he does. He told us there were no signs of any force sensitive being on the planet, but he told us we are welcomed to let you come to investigate. As long of course as that's all you're doing," Obi Wan said.

"Remember Ahsoka find the force sensitive being and bring him or her back to the Jedi temple. From what we've been told whoever this person is, is strong with the force," Anakin said explaining my task.

"Masters are we sure this couldn't be a force sensitive child?" I asked knowing the council has a list of children who are force sensitive.

"None I'm afraid on Kiros there are. Keep an eye out you must padawan. Something on the planet there is that is strong with the force. One I have not sense before," Master Yoda said.

"Whoever this is we must find soon before Count Dooku finds out about this too," Obi Wan said.

I nodded in agreement. Knowing Count Dooku he would send his droid army to invade Kiros. He would hurt and imprison so many of the colonies here. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if he sold them all. We can't let that happen. I can't let that happen.

"Masters you can count on me,"

"We know Ahsoka, be careful and be safe," Anakin said.

"I know master and I'll be careful," all three nodded their heads and soon the transmission was cut off.

I sighed and looked back at the planet. Whoever this person is has the council worried. I wonder if this force sensitive being is a good guy or gal. If he or she is bad then I guess I would have to bring this person in. I would have to be careful, especially with the colonist around.

My ship soon landed on the planet's capitol Once the ramp was down I walked down and was greeted by the governor of the planet, Governor Roshti. He had a big lekku and his headtails were longer than mine. His skin was yellow, his eyes were brown, and I could sense he was happy to see me.

"Greetings young one I am Governor Roshti the leader of Kiros," Roshti said introducing himself.

I looked over and saw many different kinds of Togruta. I only have seen a few back at the Jedi temple. These were very different. I guess it makes sense in a way. There are different colored Twi'lek as well.

"It is an honor to meet you Governor Roshti and thank you for allowing me to come to your planet," I said as I bowed my head a bit to the Governor.

"We are very happy to welcome you young one here to our planet. So tell me do you have any ideas on who you're looking for?" Governor Roshti asked.

"No idea, but I promise I won't be long since the information we got from our sources told us the force sensitive being is somewhere around the capitol," I said.

"Ah yes Master Yoda told us about what you would be looking for and to tell you the truth there is no one in the city that has those skills. However, we have been hearing stories that there could be someone with those skills living in the outskirts of the city," Governor Roshti said.

"Really? Thank you governor I appreciate it," I said as I thanked the governor.

"You're welcome we have a speeder you could use to find the person you seek. But I should warn you many have gone to find this stranger, but many don't return alive," Governor Roshti said warning Ahsoka.

I was a little worried by what the governor said, but I knew whatever it was I could handle it, "Don't worry governor I can handle it. I have faced many enemies in the past. So facing this mysterious enemy shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well then I wish you luck then and if you need anything just let us know," Governor Roshti said.

"Thank you governor," I bowed my head and went to take the speeder.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Anakin was on board his ship the _Resolute _along with his friend Obi Wan Kenobi. Both men were on a mission to help Master Plo Koon against the Separatist forces led by General Grievous. Anakin had never encountered the droid army general, but has seen him through holograms. Though Anakin did wish he did meet him. So he would make him pay for the murders of so many Jedi he has killed.

As the ships headed to help Plo Koon out Anakin was looking out at the viewport worried for his padawan Ahsoka. He did agree to send her on the mission to investigate on who this force sensitive being is. But he still worried for his padawan since this is her first solo mission. He would be there to help her, but he was needed on this mission.

He trusts his padawan, but there are times when she does get herself into trouble. Something he knows from his own experience. Still another part of him knew she could handle herself. But the other part can't help but worry for his padawan who he sees as a little sister. Obi Wan approached his friend who could sense his troubled mind.

"We should be arriving to the planet soon," Obi Wan said as he started their conversation.

"Yeah I know," Anakin said still focused on his padawan.

"Anakin I know your still worried about Ahsoka, but don't worry she'll be okay," Obi Wan said trying to help his friend refocus.

"I know, still I should be there to help her. What if the force sensitive being is a Sith? She's not ready to fight one. For all we know it could be a trap made by Count Dooku," Anakin said.

"Anakin we checked there is no report of there being a Sith on the planet and if Count Dooku was on Kiros we would know about it," Obi Wan said trying to calm his friend down, "Ahsoka will be okay. Have faith in her like I had with you when you went on your first solo mission. Although I'm sure she won't run into trouble like you did."

"You're never going to let any of those missions go will you?" Anakin asked.

"No I won't, but this will be different. She isn't on a hostile planet, no enemies around, and it's a simple mission," Obi Wan said reassuring his friend that Ahsoka would be fine, "Now come on we need to check if we have everything ready for the mission."

Obi Wan began to walk towards the door while Anakin sighed looking back at the viewport. He wondered if Obi Wan was right. He knew he could trust his former mentor. Anakin decided to trust Obi Wan and listen to his advice.

**Just be safe Ahsoka and stay out of trouble. **Anakin said to himself in his thoughts as he followed Obi Wan.

_Outside the city (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was outside the city looking around for any signs of this force sensitive being. So far I found nothing. I was outside the city surrounded by some hills. I couldn't sense anything so either this person was hiding or there was no one here. I kept looking, but I found nothing. Either the information wasn't accurate or they got it wrong.

"Great I flew all the way out here for nothing," I sighed and kicked a piece of rock, "I guess I should head back then."

As I was about to leave I heard some rocks sliding down. I sensed something nearby. It was faint, but I could sense someone was watching me. I kept my eyes out and acted like I didn't know someone was watching me. I waited till finally I heard some more noises that came to my right.

I used the force to levitate a boulder and throw it up at the top of the hill. I looked around and saw movement. I climbed the mountain activating my lightsaber. I used the force to jump to the top where I saw a hooded figure running away. I followed the figure to try and capture him. The figure appeared taller than me, but I wasn't going to let this figure escape.

I tackled the figure down the hill as we slid all the way down. The figure pushed me off and kicked up. I got up and activated my lightsaber aiming the blade at the figure who blocked it with a blue lightsaber blade. I was shocked to see this. This figure had a lightsaber. That must mean he's the figure I'm looking for.

I pushed him off and tried to disarm him. He blocked my attacks with ease. He must have been training a lot using his lightsaber. But I wasn't going to lose to him. I continued with my attack trying to find the right time to disarm him. Our lightsabers connected as I tried to push him off. When I did he flipped backwards and used the force to push me.

It send me rolling on the ground. I got up and used the force to push him back as he charged at me. He landed on his feet, but he tripped over another rock causing him to lose his balance. I saw my chance. I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. I was on top of him and had my lightsaber to his neck.

"Give up now," I said as his hood fell back and I saw his face.

His hair was short up to his shoulders, the color was black except the front part which had some white on it, and his eyes were green. He looked to be around my age and he was human. I had a feeling this guy was the one I was looking for. Before he could say a word I felt something hit me from behind and then I lost consciousness.

_(Normal pov)_

The young man looked at the girl before him. She was beautiful. Like an angel. He never met anyone like her before. Her beautiful blue eyes caused him to be mesmerized and her looks left him in awe. He saw many Togruta while living on Kiros, but never met anyone like him. He could tell she was unique and that she has a beautiful voice.

Before he could say anything he saw someone hit her from behind and she passed out. She fell on top of him with her lightsaber deactivating. The boy looked over and saw a young girl around a year or two younger than him. She is human, has black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless black shirt, pants, boots, and black gloves.

"Hey bro close one huh? She almost took your head clean off," the young girl said.

"Naomi what the hell are you doing? Why did you hit her from behind?" the boy said as he saw the girl known as Naomi hitting the Togruta from behind with a big stick.

"Because A. she had her lightsaber at your neck, B. Master told me to look for you and I didn't want to come back with you without your head. And C. I could have killed her, but if I did that then I would be the one in trouble. That's why Michael sheesh," Naomi said explaining what she did.

The boy known as Michael sighs and picks up the girl, "Come on then let's take her with us. Maybe master knows who she is."

"Duh she's a Jedi obviously if she was a Sith she would have been using a red colored lightsaber blade," Naomi said as she picked up the Jedi's lightsaber.

"Yeah, but why is she here? That's what I want to know and from the looks of the girl she's a padawan," Michael said.

"Ah gotcha so I guess I'll get her speeder and meet you back at home right?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah I'll see you there," Michael sad as Naomi took off to find the Jedi's speeder.

Michael looked back at the girl and smiled as he held her, "I hope when you wake up you'll be less hostile. That way we can find out why you're here and what you want."

Michael began to walk back to his home where hopefully his master knew what to do and to find out what brings a Jedi padawan here on Kiros.

**Chapter is over and I hope everyone liked the chapter. Yes I changed how they meet from the original story. The name Naomi I got from the author "****andhewillneverknow****" thank you my friend for lending me the name. The rest I made up about her. You'll find out more about Naomi in the future. Along with Michael and yes our crazed friend Zachary will be here as well in the next chapter.**

**Along of course with a new character courtesy of Patattack. Okay time for me to go. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. Okay time for me to go later everyone and goodbye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason- Welcome to the return of the third chapter of the Warrior's of the force. I am your host Jason or AVP5.**

**Z- And I am the insane icon Sting…nah just kidding I'm Z though sometimes I do wish I was the icon Sting. He is sooooo cool.**

**Jason- The way he becomes Sting is the day pigs will fly and the day Dragonball Z the live action movie will receive an Oscar.**

**Z- Pigs do fly. Put them in a cage and put them on a plane and there ya go they fly.**

**Jason- I don't think that counts.**

**Z- It does count and we'll let the people decide.**

**Jason- Whatever, it's time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC, even the one Patattack gave me.**

**Z- Time to begin the chapter enjoy everyone. **

**The meeting**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I groaned as I began to open my eyes. My vision was blurry but I could still make out where I was. It was a small room, but it wasn't a jail cell. I could feel the bed I was on was soft. So was the pillow so I had to assume I wasn't captured by any enemy.

I winced when I tried to turn my head. I moved my hand behind by head and felt a bruised. I don't remember how that happened. Or who hit me. Just then I remembered what happened.

The last thing I did remember was fighting this hooded figure who turns out to be a human boy. He had a lightsaber and he used the force. I am sure he was the one I was looking for. Before I could apprehend him someone or something hit me from behind. As I tried to get off the bed I heard someone talk to me in the shadows.

"Greetings young padawan I see your awake,"

I kept my guard up and tried to see where this figure was. I knew the voice belongs to a woman, but I wanted to know who this figure was, "Who's there? Show yourself."

"No need to get defensive little one. I am not here to harm you," the figure soon appeared before me.

The figure was wearing a cloak and hood that covered her face. She removed her cloak and hood revealing herself. She looks to be in her 30's, she has short black hair, her eyes are blue, and her skin was light dark.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked again still on the defensive.

The woman sighs and turns on the light which blinded me a bit. Once it came back I saw her remove her cloak. She is wearing black tube top and black pants. Her figure was well reminded me of Master Secura.

"My name is Ziva what is your name little one?" Ziva asked.

I hesitated but I knew I didn't have much choice, "I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano Jedi padawan."

"I know you're a padawan, those braids of yours gave it away. Tell me what brings a Jedi padawan all the way out here?" Ziva asked as she sat down on the bed which I was on.

"I'm uh looking for someone. Wait how did I get here?" I asked.

"I found you out in the open and brought you in here. So who are you looking for?" Ziva asked.

"Well someone who is force sensitive. I found him. He's a human boy around my age, but I guess he got away when someone hit me from behind," I said still cursing myself for letting my guard down and allowing someone to sneak up on me.

"I see, well why are you looking for this boy? Is he in some kind of trouble?" Ziva asked as she got up and walked over towards a table near where the bed was.

"Well no at least I don't think so. I was ordered to find him and bring him back to the Jedi council who wanted to I guess keep him from Count Dooku," I said as Ziva returned with a cup of water.

"Why would this Count Dooku want him?" Ziva asked as she handed me the cup filled with water.

"He's a Sith and I guess he would want to use him for evil. Still when I engaged the boy he had a lightsaber on with him. It was a blue blade and he was very good at using it," I said as I looked at my cup examining it, "Like someone taught him. I didn't sense any evil so I know he isn't a Sith. Still I would like to find him and bring him with me."

Ziva smiled and drank a bit of her water, "If the boy is of no threat and is not a Sith then would you trust him? At least not bring him back in chains to the Jedi council?"

"Well I guess so, but I still need to find him first he could be anywhere now," I said knowing finding this guy will not be easy.

"Well what if I told you I know the boy and I know where he is?" Ziva said.

When she said that I became suspicious of her, "What do you mean?"

Ziva walked over towards the door, "Follow me,"

I could stay in this room, but if she knows something I should find out what that is. I got up and followed her. As we walked through the halls I figured we were on a ship. But as we passed a room I saw it had a viewport which showed we were still on Kiros. We then stopped in front of a door.

"Listen please don't get mad, but I do know the boy. He lives here and the one who knocked you out was his sister," Ziva said confessing to what happened to me and where the boy was.

"Wait a minute you know him? He's here? And sister?" I was confused, but also kept my guard up with her thinking this was indeed a trap.

"Calm down Ahsoka, sheesh teenagers today always getting so defensive. Look the boy lives here as does his sister and two friends. His sister thought you were going to kill him so she knocked you out," Ziva said explaining everything, "I'm sorry, but they brought you here so you would be safe and till we figured out what you wanted."

I lowered my guard a bit when I sensed she was telling the truth, "And now that you know why I'm here?"

"We can talk to them together," Ziva said as she opened the door and we entered the room. But as we did we saw something very surprising.

"ZACH GET OFF ME!" the boy was on the ground trying to push an older boy who appeared to be taller than the boy.

He has blue eyes and black hair that reached to his shoulders. He was wearing a black outfit with everything back. Black boots, pants, sleeveless shirt, gloves, and belt. He had the boy down and looked like he was trying to put his finger in the boy's ear.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO STOLE MY COOKIES MICHAEL!" the boy Zach said to the boy Michael.

"I took them so what?" I looked over and saw a young girl who appeared younger than me. She had a cookie in her hand and ate it.

"What! Why?" Zach asked.

"Because A. you stole my candy and B. Owen told me to do it," the girl pointed to a humanoid cat boy who was around the same age and height as Zach.

The boy has cat ears on top of his head, has moderately short fur (light gray colored) instead of hair, blue eyes, small button nose and whiskers (like cats). He has paw like hands with thumb and fingers long enough to easily handle things. He has a pretty long tail that he can curl up. His feet are kind of like cat paws and was wearing pants, but no shirt.

"Whoa hold up I didn't tell her to do anything. I just told Naomi where you kept your cookies," Owen said defending himself.

"Revenge!" He took out what appeared to be a gun.

I was going to stop him, but Ziva stopped me. The guy pulled the trigger and out came water. Owen jumped out of the way of the water and tackled Zach down. Michael joined in trying to separate those two.

"Zach stop spraying Owen with water. Owwww Owen no claws," Michael said trying to separate the two.

Naomi saw this and decided to jump in, "Dog pile!" Naomi jumped in and joined the fight.

I looked at this very confused. I looked over at Ziva who groaned in annoyance, "Uh should we…stop them?"

"Don't worry I got it first put this on," she handed me some ear plugs. I was confused on why she was giving me these, but I put them on.

She took out a glove that had sharp nails on them. She then took out a piece of glass and began to scratch the glass causing a screeching sound. The sound stopped the kids from fighting and it began to hurt them. All of them begged Ziva to stop so she did.

"What is wrong with you master! Why did you do that?" Zach yelled at Ziva which resulted in her smacking him in the back of the head.

"We have a guest and the first thing I doubt she wanted to see were you four fighting," Ziva said to Zach.

I saw Michael looking at me and he pointed at me, "Hey you're the girl I fought yesterday!"

"Wait that's the chick Naomi told us kicked your butt? Dude that's embarrassing," Owen said as he patted Michael on the back.

"She didn't kick my butt I was uh not feeling well and I uh-

"Tripped on a rock and I had to come in and save your butt. Just like the dumb twins here," Naomi said pointing to Zach and Owen.

"Hey! We're not dumb!" Both boys said.

"Yeah you are, especially how you two do stupid pranks," Naomi said.

Before the two men could talk Michael whistled to the others, "Hey shut up we have a guest," the others remembered their guest and kept quiet, "Good, hi I'm Michael we uh met yesterday."

Michael extended h is hand to me. I thought about not shaking it, but since I couldn't sense any hostility from him I shook his hand, "I'm Ahsoka Tano, Jedi padawan."

Michael smiles and introduces the others, "This is my little sister Naomi."

"Hi Ahsoka nice to meet you and sorry about knocking you out, I was just protecting my brother," Naomi said.

"It's okay I would have done the same too," I said accepting the apology.

"This feline friend is Owen Wildmoon. He's a Felishan from Loriel," Michael said introducing the others.

"Uh hi nice to meet you Ahsoka," Owen said a bit shy in meeting Ahsoka.

I smiled at Owen, "Nice to meet you too Owen and I heard about your people. You guys are hard to find in the galaxy."

"For good reason their people like to keep themselves hidden ever since the war against the Sith," Ziva said explaining to Ahsoka about Owen, "And this guy is Zachary."

"Oh hi Zach I'm Ahsoka," I said introducing myself to Zach.

"Hey Ahsoka nice to meet you and how you-

"Don't!" Michael shouted at Zach.

"What?" I asked confused on why Michael shouted at Zach.

"He does this he likes to hit on girls so I knew he would try to hit on you," Michael explained.

"What? I'm shocked to think you would think I would do that," Zach said acting hurt. The others minus Ahsoka turned to Zach with deadpan looks, "Oh fine your right still I wouldn't try to hit on you Ahsoka."

"Uh thanks?" I said.

"Now Ahsoka I'm sure you have questions about us and the kids, especially on Michael having a lightsaber. There's a reason for it, but first kids tighten up while I speak with Ahsoka alone," Ziva said to the kids.

"Awwwww do we have to?" Naomi and Zach asked at the same time.

"Yes oh and Owen it's bath time so…Owen?" Ziva noticed Owen was gone, "Great, kids mind getting him?"

"Yes master and Ahsoka I hope we can be friends after your done talking to Master Ziva," Michael said as he took off with Zach and Naomi to find Owen.

Ziva turns to me motioned me to sit down, "Owen hates taking a bath. It's been that way ever since I found him."

"Oh I see," I said as I figured something out during the talk the kids had with Ziva, "Miss Ziva are you or was a Jedi?"

Ziva was silent and nods 'no', "Not exactly, don't worry I'm not a Sith either. I was found by a Jedi who passed away many years ago. He taught me how to use the force and I passed that knowledge down to the kids."

"They're all force sensitive?" I asked surprised that all four kids were force sensitive.

"Yes, all of them are orphans minus Naomi. I'm her mother," Ziva said.

I felt bad for Michael, Zach, and Owen for losing their parents. I never met mine, but still I'm sure they did knew their parents and I bet they miss them, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all right. Owen I found him when he was little. He was kidnapped and sold as a slave. I found him ad brought him to Kiros where he bonded with the kids. I'm not sure if his parents are alive, though I had to assume the worst," Ziva said, "Zach's parents adopted Michael when his parents died. Zach was two years older than Michael and since then looked out for him like an older brother."

"And what happened to them?" I asked.

"They're parents landed here on Kiros where they were good friends with the colonist. They were doctors and took care of the people till slavers came. The parents fought them off, but they died in the end while trying to save some of the captured people," Ziva said explaining what happened to the parents, "I landed on the planet a few days later with Owen. I promised the villagers I would protect the kids and keep them safe. Since then I have trained them and taught them everything."

Now I felt really bad for them. To lose their loved ones is not an easy thing for them, "So do they know?"

"Yes, but they don't care that they are orphans. They know they can't change the past, but look to the future. I taught them well and all that matters to them is that they have each other," Ziva said smiling as she knows the bond between the kids.

We heard a loud crash nearby and saw Owen running and the boys chasing him, "Owen, get your furry ass back here, now!" Michael shouted out.

"Never!" Owen kept running as the guys continued to chase him.

Ziva sighed, "Zach is 18 while Owen is 17, Michael is 15, and Naomi is 14. Despite their ages they are all strong with the force and know very well how to fight. Though I'm sure you know how good Michael is from experience."

"Uh yeah I do I fought him and he is strong with the force. Though I sensed he was holding back," I said.

"He was. He didn't want to hurt you and I know you didn't want to hurt him either," Ziva said.

"I see, well I didn't want to hurt him either. I guess we both held back huh?" I said.

"Yes, so tell me Ahsoka what will you do now?" Ziva asked.

"Well I have a job to do and I have to bring Michael back with me, but seeing the others now I'm not sure what to do," I said not sure what to do

The council asked me to go find a force sensitive being that was spotted on Kiros. Well I did find a force sensitive being, about five of them. I didn't know what to do. I could bring them with me, but I wondered how the council will react.

"I see, well unfortunately I can't leave Kiros Ahsoka. I made mistakes and wish to make up for them by keeping the colonist safe from slavers and pirates," Ziva said explaining that she can't leave, "But maybe if possible would you take the kids with you?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked confused by Ziva's request.

Ziva smiles at Ahsoka and sighs, "These kids have great gifts and I sense that they can do so many great things with them to help the Jedi bring peace to the galaxy. I want you to take them to the council and ask them to let them stay with them."

"Ziva I don't know the council have rules, especially on the age part. They're all too old," I said knowing the council wouldn't let the others become Jedi.

"Perhaps, still all of them know the basics and how to fight. The only thing they need is to show off their skills against strong enemies and improve their flaws," Ziva said.

"Well, I guess I could convince the council to give them all a chance. After all they did give my master a chance when he was too old to be taken in," I said figuring the council could make an exception.

"Thank you, I'll go tell them then and I hope the council will be okay with this," Ziva said as she got up, "Oh uh also another thing don't tell the council about me being alive okay?"

"Huh? Why not?" I asked confused by what Ziva said.

"See I don't want them to know about me since I don't want to get involved in this war. Personal reasons," Ziva said giving her reason for not being mentioned.

"Okay I promise though I don't like lying to the Jedi council," I said not feeling too good about lying.

Ziva nodded, "I know sorry, oh one more thing if it's not too much trouble if the council does let them join. Can you promise me you'll make sure they're all safe?"

"Ziva I'll try, but it will be the council's choice what happens to them. Still I'll try to keep them all safe," I said promising I would keep them safe as best I could.

"All right then, your speeder is outside and if you go to your right straight ahead you'll get back to the city. I'll let you know of the decision okay?"

I nodded and took off to get my speeder then report what I found to the council.

_(Ziva's pov)_

I headed off to find the kids. I was worried about them now. I knew about the council and how many would lock the kids up if they knew the truth, including the truth about me. I couldn't tell Ahsoka about me or about the full truth about the kids. At least not until I was sure she could be fully trusted.

I didn't want to let the kids go, but I knew I had to. It was time for them to use their skills against the Sith. Along with stopping the man who murdered my master, my friends, and love one, I knew it wouldn't be easy for them. But I knew it was the right thing to do. I soon arrived to the room where I saw Michael and Zach holding Owen down while Naomi gave him a bath.

"Hold still or I'll neuter you," Naomi said threatening Owen who kept trying to escape his brother's grips.

"I hate you all," Owen said not meaning what he said.

"Yeah yeah we hate you too, now hold still," Zach said sarcastically as he had the tail down with his foot.

"It's almost over," Michael said trying to calm Owen down.

"And we're done," Naomi said finishing things up by pouring a bucket of water on Owens's head. She then picked up a big towel and the siblings began to dry Owen up. Once they finished his fur was all standing up, "Awwwww you look like a big cotton ball."

Michael and Zach laughed a bit while Owen glared at them, "I'll get you three for this."

I smiled and approached the kids, "Looking good Owen,"

"Oh thank you master. So what happened with Ahsoka?" Owen asked.

"Right well listen I have something to tell you four. Sit down please," I asked as the kids sat down.

"Master what's wrong?" Michael asked concern on what's on his master's mind.

**Well this is it**. I said in my thoughts as I decided to tell them now, "Kids you know I care about each one of you and how I want what's best for you. But now I have been thinking that perhaps it's time for you four to show off your skills and help the Jedi against the Separatist."

Many of the kids were shocked by what their master was saying, even Naomi, "Mom you don't want us to stay here?"

"No I do honey I really do, but I also want you four to go out and use your gifts to help others," I said explaining to the kids why they should leave.

"But we do use our gifts master. We help protect the people of Kiros," Owen said.

"I know, but there are others that could use your help. You four are destined to do great things, but you won't achieve those goals unless you leave here," I said as Naomi was close to crying.

She walked over towards me and gave me a hug, "I'll miss you too much mom."

I smiled and hugged my daughter back, "I'll miss you all too much too. I love you all, but I also know it wouldn't be right for me to keep you all here while others suffer in this war. The Jedi need your help as does the galaxy."

Owen walked over and hugged me too. Zach and Michael looked at each other and nodded, "Master you sure about this? I doubt the Jedi would let us stay with them. After all we're kind of over the age to become padawans," Zach said.

"True, but the Jedi know they can't risk sending you four back into the galaxy without the risk of the Sith finding you and turning you. They'll take you and if they don't take all of you," I waited for one of them to finish for me.

Michael stepped up, "Then they don't get all of us. We're in this together and if they don't take all of us then we won't stay."

I smiled and was glad Michael understood, "That's right,"

"All right master, we'll go and we'll use all you taught us to help restore peace," Michael said.

"Good boy, now then remember what I taught you and don't tell the council about the truth," I said telling the kids not to tell the truth about me and to show off their dangerous moves.

"Right we promise," Zach said.

Ziva wiped her eyes out and nods in agreement, "Okay I'll go, but promise that we'll see each other again?"

I smiled at my daughter and pull her hair away from her eyes, "I promise,"

Owen was sad but knew his siblings were right, "I'll go too and I promise to protect everyone master."

I kissed Owen on the forehead, "I know you will. Now get your things and let's go see Ahsoka okay?" The kids nod and went to get their things.

_(Normal pov)_

Ahsoka waited by her ship as she finished telling the council everything. She told them about the kids and how she wants the Jedi council to take the kids and train them. I didn't tell them about Ziva just as I promised her. Master Windu was against it since the kids were too old. But Master Yoda convinced him somehow that if the kids were left on the planet and Dooku found out then they would be hunted down to try to turn them to the dark side.

They had enough to deal with against the Separatist and Count Dooku. To deal with four Sith would be hard for the Jedi order. The council agreed to meet the kids and decide whether they should be taught or not. Ahsoka was happy with this decision and waited for the kids to arrive. Soon a speeder came by and Ahsoka saw the kids along with Ziva.

"You made it that's good. I talked to the council and told them about the others. They agreed to meet you guys," Ahsoka said almost excited that the kids were coming back with her.

"Cool, so we're going on that ship huh?" Michael said as he looked at the ship, "Can I fly?"

"Uh maybe later I'll fly for now," Ahsoka said.

"Well I guess this is it then," Naomi said as she hugs her mom one last time.

"Don't worry little one you'll be okay I promise and we'll see each other again in the future," Ziva said hugging her daughter.

The others hugged Ziva knowing they were going to miss her. Ahsoka felt sad for doing this. She wished she could have not tell the council about finding them. But she could sense they all wanted to come along. She figures Ziva convinced them to come along.

"Zach keep the others safe, Owen you too, and Michael make sure Naomi stays out of trouble," Ziva said instructing the boys on what to do.

"Yes master," all three boys said.

"Good," Ziva turns to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka good luck and keep them safe please."

"I will and goodbye Ziva I hope we meet again," Ahsoka said hoping to meet Ziva again one day.

"We might Ahsoka we might," the kids all got on board waving goodbye to their master before the ship's ramp closed.

The ship soon took off as Ziva waved goodbye to the kids. Once they left a tear slid down Ziva's face. Ziva wiped it away and turned away as she tried to hold back her tears. **Well master it looks like everything is going as you planned. I hope they'll be ready for all the dangers that will come. **Ziva looked into the sky and soon more tears rolled down her face, "Goodbye children and please be safe.

**Awwwww what a sad ending to a chapter huh? Well don't worry it will get better in the future. Of course there will be some changes to the chapters than from the originals. Okay now then Owen, his species, and everything was made by Patattack. He created all the info on Owen which will be revealed in the future.**

**Yes I kept Ziva alive and there will be a reason for it in the future. Plus some information on Ziva since many didn't know much about her and her past. You will all know in the future like Owen. Now then time for me to go, please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. Goodbye, take care, and see you all next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four and I hope everyone is ready for it. I want to thank andhewillneverknow for helping me with the name of Naomi and Patattack for the OC Owen. Both characters will play a big role in the story and I hope many of you will enjoy them being here. The reason I added two more was because well I thought it would be good.**

**The story like I said will be around season 2 so I hope everyone likes what happens. Now then time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Okay time to begin. Enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Meeting the council**

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

The ship came out of hyperspace as we heading towards the Jedi temple. I was on the cockpit with Michael who was amazed as he saw the planet of Coruscant. He told me the others and himself have never left Kiros. So it's understandable to see why he's acting the way he is. Naomi was in the back resting. She doesn't like flying. Zach and Owen were with her to help her rest.

Before arriving I told the others about the Jedi temple and about the council. I explained to them that they needed to wait till they were allowed to speak. To remain calm and not let them get intimidated. First time I was there with the council I was nervous. I got even more nervous when I got in trouble. Now, not so much since I have gotten use to it. But I still kept on my best behavior so I don't get in trouble with the council.

Michael and the others didn't seem worried. I did wondered why the others didn't seem worried. I figured it must be because of Ziva. Still I didn't want to lie to the council about Ziva being dead. I wondered why she doesn't want the council to know about her. I'll need to check to see if I can find anything about her.

"Hey Ahsoka what's it like living in the Jedi temple?" I snapped back from my thoughts and turn to Michael.

"Oh well living in the Jedi temple is okay. I have been there since I was three years old,"

"Whoa really?"Michael asked surprised by what I said.

I nodded, "Yeah, Master Plo found me and brought me to the Jedi temple. Speaking of Master Plo I'm sure he'll help us convince the council to let you guys stay."

Michael leaned back against his chair, "I hope so, I wouldn't want to come all this way for nothing. Still if we don't get accept we'll figure out what to do."

"Don't worry Michael, I'm sure the council would let you guys stay. You're all strong with the force and I bet the council could use some help from you guys," I said hoping the council do say yes.

"Right for the war you guys are involved in. Hmmmmm I hope not all of us will join the war. I don't want anything to happen to my little sister," Michael said worried for his sister's safety.

"Don't worry about it Michael. I'm sure the council wouldn't risk sending your sister out in the war,"

At least I hope they don't. Then again I did join the war around Naomi's age so there's no telling if the council would do the same. I guess it all depends on how good she is and if she'll be ready for war.

"I hope your right," Michael said with a concern look on his face.

We soon landed at the Jedi temple, where we saw Master Kenobi and my master were there. I guess they wanted to see how the mission went. Michael went to get his siblings while I go greet my master and Master Kenobi. The platform came down and I walked out of the ship.

"Welcome back Ahsoka, the mission went well we trust?" Obi Wan asked.

"Sort of, I take it though your mission was a success too?" I asked.

"Sort of, we did help stop the Separatist. But Grievous launched a sneak attack that weakened our ships," Anakin said.

"So Grievous got away again," I sighed, "So what now?"

"Despite what happened we did manage to help liberate the planet from the Separatist," Obi Wan said giving some good news, "For now though the remaining forces will have to hold till we can find someone to go help."

"Anyways snips did you find the force sensitive being?" Anakin asked.

"Why not ask them yourself," I said pointing to the platform.

"Them?" Obi Wan asked confused by what Ahsoka said.

Michael and the others soon came down the ship. Naomi was on Owen's back as she was still feeling sick. She saw they were on the ground so she jumped off Owen and kissed the ground.

"Oh ground I missed you so much," Naomi continues kissing the floor.

"Sis stop doing that your making us look bad right Zach?" Owen asked as he turns to Zach who on the ramp.

"That's one giant step for Zach and one giant leap for Zach kind," Zach snickered causing Owen to groan.

Michael came behind Zach and slapped him in the back of the head, "Must you act like an idiot in front of the Jedi?"

Zach slapped Michael back, "Must you slap your older brother like that?"

Michael slapped Zach back causing Zach to slap him, which lead to the two brothers slapping each other and getting into a fight. Owen groaned some more, while Naomi watches the fight.

"Uh Ahsoka, who are these kids?" Anakin asked.

I sighed a little embarrassed by how the others were acting, "Um these are the kids I told the council about, the force sensitive ones."

"Really?" Obi Wan turns to the boy Owen as he recognizes the species, "He's a Felishan isn't he?"

Owen overheard the Jedi master and walked towards them, "Yes I am and it's an honor to meet you master Jedi."

"The honor is mine, I heard much about your species but I thought they were wiped out after the fall of the Sith," Obi Wan said fascinated to meet a Felishan, "How did you come to live on Kiros?"

Owen smiled a bit, "Well thank you and I don't remember much. Just that my master told me I was sold as a slave when I was little, but my master saved me."

"Who is this master? And why isn't she here?" Anakin asked suspicious about the so called Jedi master not being here and these four kids.

"It's complicated master, but don't worry I'll explain everything with the council," I said as I decided to change the subject.

"Oh right, but first we should stop your friends from fighting," Obi Wan pointed out with the guys on the floor trying to choke the other out.

"I got it master Kenobi," Naomi got near the boys and grabbed them by the ear as she pulled on the ears hard causing the boys to stop but yelp in pain, "Now I will let go if you two stop behaving like kids."

"Yes got it Naomi now please let go of my ear," Michael begged.

"I'll be good I'll be good," Zach begged as well.

Naomi released the ears as both boys rubbed them, "You know if we were in jail you two would be my bitches," both men looked at their sister who moved her hair away from her face and approach the Jedi.

"She's good," Anakin said impress by how the little girl took care of that problem.

"Yes she is," Obi Wan said impressed too.

"Sorry about that they tend to do that from time to time. I'm Owen master Jedi," Owen introduced himself.

"I'm Naomi and these two knuckleheads are Michael and Zachary," Naomi said introducing herself and her brothers.

"I'm Master Obi Wan Kenobi and this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Obi Wan said introducing himself and Anakin.

"So you're Master Skywalker huh? Wow Ahsoka told us about you," Michael said.

"Did she?" Anakin asked as he turns to Ahsoka.

"Yeah and how you are a great Jedi," Zach said as he noticed the scar, "Like the scar makes you look badass."

"I like it," Naomi said.

"Oh well thanks," Anakin said never realizing his scar to the kids made him look cool.

"All right you two I'm sure Anakin would love to hear you compliment him some more, for now shall we go see the council?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes sir," the kids all said in unison as Obi Wan and Anakin led the others into the Jedi temple.

I helped Michael up and we walked behind the others, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that me and Zach have a tendency to get into fights. Nothing serious of course," Michael said wiping some dirt from his clothes.

"Well you're going to have to be on your best behavior when you meet the council," I said reminding Michael to be careful around the masters.

"I know don't worry Ahsoka," Michael said patting me on the back.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you," I said as we caught up with the others.

_(Normal pov)_

Obi Wan and Anakin led the four kids to the council chamber where the Jedi council would decide if the kids should join the council. Obi Wan was confident the kids might join. He could sense despite their immaturity, they are strong with the force, and have been taught well. Anakin on the other hand didn't trust them. He could sense they were hiding something. Even his padawan was hiding something from him.

Zach whistled as he saw how big the temple is, "Man this place is huge. I'm surprise many of you know where you're going."

"At first not always, but once you get your surroundings in checked getting lost here is not as hard as before," Obi Wan said.

Owen was amazed by how big the statues were and the different Jedi statues there was, "You guys have a lot of statues around here huh?"

"Many of them were all great Jedi who have done many great things in their time and have passed on the torch to future Jedi who honor their memories," Obi Wan said.

"Impressive, so Master Kenobi how long have you been part of the Jedi order?" Michael asked.

"Long time now, Anakin joined the order 10 years ago," Obi Wan said.

"Wait I thought Jedi younglings join the order when they're 3 or 4. But you master Skywalker you look to be in your 20's," Naomi pointed out.

"That's true, but I was brought to the order when I was nine and the Jedi allowed me to join anyways," Anakin said doubting though the council would let the kids join.

"How come?" Owen asked.

"That will be explained later," They soon entered an elevator where it took them to where the council chamber is at.

They soon arrived and knew the council was waiting for them, "So this is it huh?" Zach asked.

"Yes, now don't worry I'll be in there with you since I'm part of the council. However, don't speak unless spoken to, and be calm," Obi Wan said giving the kids some last minute advice.

"Got it, wait isn't Master Skywalker coming in too?" Owen asked.

"Unfortunately I'm not on the council I'm still a knight. Anyways it doesn't matter I need to go check on some things and talk with Ahsoka, come on snips," Anakin said.

"Okay master, well good luck guys and I hope you get accepted," Ahsoka said hoping the others are accepted.

"We will don't worry," Michael said as the kids entered the room where the council waited for them.

_(Zach's pov)_

We entered the council chamber where we saw almost all the Jedi masters were present. Minus a few who appeared in hologram form. We saw a little green Jedi who we assumed was Master Yoda, who Ahsoka told us about. I could sense he was strong with the force and despite his size I could tell he was one I wouldn't want to fight. The next was a bald black human who Ahsoka told us was Master Windu. The others were of different species, but I forgot their names.

We stood in the middle of the room and waited for the council to speak. We could tell they were trying to sense us through the force. We kept quiet and made sure they didn't find out anything about our master being alive, along with other secrets.

"Welcome young ones, we have been expecting you four," Master Windu said.

"Indeed, told us much Padawan Tano did. Waited to meet you since then we have," Master Yoda said.

"Thank you masters," I said as I spoke for the others.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to us," a blue skin Twi'lek said.

"I'm Zachary, but I like going by Zach better," I said introducing myself to the Jedi.

"I'm Owen Wildmoon," Own said introducing himself.

"Michael," Michael said himself next.

"And I'm Naomi," Naomi said being the last to introduce herself.

"No last names for the three of you?" an older looking female Togruta asked.

"No ma'am, just Owen here has his last name. The rest of us don't have one," I said as I continued to speak for the others.

Many of the masters stared at Owen and were curious about him. They have seen many species before, but never one like Owen. Master Yoda however strokes his chin and recognized the boy, mostly though on his last name.

"Padawan Tano told us about each of you, including you young Owen. She told us how despite being force sensitive you can't use the force well, correct?" Master Windu said.

"Y-yes sir," Owen said a little nervous that the Jedi were staring at him.

"But despite not being strong with the force he knows how to fight," Michael said standing up for Owen.

"He's loyal and trustworthy," Naomi said standing up for Owen too.

"And he smells," many of the Jedi including my siblings looked at me weirdly, "Kidding, truth is he it's not strength that makes him who is he. It's not just loyalty but it's how he is willing to fight and protect the innocent from the wicked. I have seen him protect innocent people from pirates and slavers. Despite his past he never let his anger or temper get the best of him. He can control his emotions like the rest of us, but unlike us he is calm during a fight and will lay his life on the line for good."

Many of the Jedi members could sense the truth from the kids. They could also sense the loyalty each have to the other. Master Yoda could sense though the four kids had a bond with each other that was something he hadn't sense or seen in a long time.

"Speak the truth you do young ones. Strong your friend is I sense," Master Yoda said.

"But that is not why we asked you here. Padawan Tano told us you were train by a former Jedi and you four have been living on Kiros, while being taught how to use the force, right?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes sir, why? What's the problem?" Michael asked.

"We are unsure whether to allow you four into the Jedi order," the Togruta master said.

"What? Why?" Naomi asked.

"Too old, bend the rules we did with a young one once. But too old you are all," Master Yoda said.

Many of us were worried that we weren't going to be with the Jedi order. I could tell Michel was worried the most. My guess is because he didn't want to leave again and probably not see Ahsoka again.

"However, we can't leave you back to Kiros or another part of the galaxy. Count Dooku might come looking for you and try to turn you four to the dark side," The Twi'lek master said.

"Taught well we can sense you four have been. More training however you four still need," Master Yoda said.

All four of us smiled as we could tell what the Jedi masters were going to tell us.

"Taught all four you will be to become Jedis of the Republic," Master Yoda said.

"Yay!" Naomi shouted as everyone stared at her. She cleared her throat and spoke again but softly, "I mean thank you Master Yoda."

"We will assign you four with a different Jedi master and you will be given your own quarters," Master Windu said

"Okay um who's our Jedi mentors sir?" Michael asked.

"Assign you will be young Michael to Master Obi Wan Kenobi," Master Yoda said giving Michael his Jedi mentor.

Michael smiled and bowed his head to Master Yoda, "Thank you sir."

"Assign you will be young Naomi to Master Shaak Ti," Master Yoda said assigning Naomi to her Jedi mentor.

"Thank you sir," Naomi thanked the elder Jedi and bowed her head.

"You will be assign to be Master Aayla Secura's padawan, Zachary," Master Windu said as he pointed to the Twi'lek who was Aayla Secura.

"Oh well thank you Master Windu," Zach bowed his head and thanked Master Windu.

"And young Owen your mentor will be Master Plo Koon," Yoda said as he pointed to the hologram Jedi Master Plo Koon.

"Thank you sir," Owen said glad he was going to become a Jedi padawan.

"Now then if there is nothing left to discuss then this meeting is over then" said Windu.

"May the force be with you two" said Yoda as he wished all four kids luck.

_(Normal pov)_

The four kids left the room along with most of the Jedi council had left as well, except for Master Yoda and Windu. Windu was still concern about letting the kids join the Jedi temple. They bend the rules once for Skywalker. Now they're doing the same, only this time it's with four teenagers. Master Yoda sensed Master Windu was troubled and he knew why.

"Troubled you are Master Windu about this decision, aren't you?"

Master Windu broke concentration and nodded, "Yes, I don't like it."

"What is it you do not like about this?" Master Yoda asked.

"Everything, I know we discussed the risk of letting them go with Dooku and his master around. But they're too old, the odds of them turning is very high," Master Windu said.

There is a reason why they take in younglings at the age of three or four. They can help teach the kids how to control their powers and teach them to be patient. When they get older it would become hard to teach them. But if you teach them at the right age they can learn to be patient and how to not form attachments.

"Know this I do, but locking them up or keeping them somewhere is not the solution," Master Yoda said.

"Still even if we teach them Dooku will most likely find out about them and might try to turn them," Master Windu said figuring the kids would turn evil.

"Sense how strong they are you did didn't you?" Master Yoda asked.

Master Windu sighed and nodded. He did sense how strong the kids were. But he could sense the force was mostly strong within Michael and Naomi. He could sense their power and could sense they would become very strong Jedi or Sith if Dooku got his hands on them.

"Worried you should not be. Have faith we must in them and believe they will overcome whatever it is our enemies will throw at them," Master Yoda said as he stares out into Coruscant.

"I hope your right Master Yoda," Master Windu looked out into the city and hoped Master Yoda is right. If the kids did turn against them then it would be dark times for the Jedi order.

**I hope you all liked how the chapter went. Yep now we have the kids joined up with the Jedi and they got their mentors. Plo Koon being Owen's mentor was chosen by Patattack so there you go my friend. I also hope you all liked how the meeting went. The next chapter will have the group meet a certain green skin Mirialan girl. You all know who it is. **

**Now then please leave some reviews on the chapter and tell me what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Now then time for me to go. See you all next time and take care. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason- To everyone who were expecting a new chapter last Sunday, I'm sorry for not posing anything on that day. I had to deal with some things but now I was able to get to work on these chapters.**

**Ahsoka- That's good I'm glad you got to work on the story again. **

**Michael- Yeah, the story is going well. Only four chapters have been put up and you got 22 reviews, impressive work. **

**Jason- Thanks, I have the ones who have left reviews on my story to thank. **

**Ahsoka- Including Patattack for giving you Owen and to andhewillneverknow as well for lending you the name for Naomi. **

**Jason- Her too, okay time for the chapter to begin. **

**Michael- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC.**

**Ahsoka- Enjoy everyone.**

**A day at the Jedi temple**

(_Michael's pov)_

Once my siblings and I left the council chamber and we knew we were alone the four of us shouted.

"We did it!" Zach shouted.

"We are now part of the Jedi order!" Naomi shouted next.

"We are now Jedi!" Owen shouted.

"Just like our master knew we would!" I shouted next then we became silent when I brought up Master Ziva, "I wish we could contact her and let her know we made it."

"I know, but if we contact her the Jedi might find out it's best we wait a while," Zach said.

"I'm sure though she must know. She had a lot of fate that we would make it," Owen said.

"Maybe, I still miss her though," Naomi said missing her mother.

I wrap my arm around Naomi and hugged her, "It's okay I'm sure she knows we made it and she misses us too."

"Even Zach," Owen said knowing despite Zach being annoying at times that even Master Ziva would miss him.

"That's right, you all would miss me if I was gone," Zach said.

Ahsoka came by and looked happy to see us, "Hey I heard you guys are now part of the order. That's great,"

I smiled, "Yeah we're now part of the Jedi order."

"And we got four cool Jedi masters," Naomi said happy for getting a Jedi like Shaak Ti.

"So I've been told and Owen you're lucky to have Master Plo as your mentor," Ahsoka said.

"He's the one who found you right Ahsoka?" Owen asked.

"Yeah he is and he's going to be a good mentor to you," Ahsoka said a bit envy that Owen is going to get Master Plo.

"I bet, soooooo know where we're going to have our rooms?"

"Follow me and I'll show you where your rooms are" said Ahsoka as she led us towards our rooms. "By the way how did the council react towards all of you?"

"Well I think all of them minus the bald guy liked us," Naomi explained.

Ahsoka figured who Naomi meant, "Master Windu? Yeah he's hard to please, but he's a wise and strong Jedi. So it will take time for you guys to get on his good side."

"With Zach around I think that will be a problem," I said knowing my brother.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked confused by what I meant.

Owen explained, "Zach has a tendency to prank people who act like jerks or who don't like him."

Naomi nodded, "And we could tell the moment he saw Windu didn't like him Zach is planning something for him."

Zach reacted hurtful, but the others knew he was faking it, "Me? Doing something bad? No, why would you guys say that?"

Owen, Naomi, and I stared at Zach with a deadpan look. We knew him too well to know he was being sarcastic. We knew he had something planned against Windu. What it was we don't know. Whatever it is though we do know it's not good. Ahsoka was the only one who didn't know what was going on and if she should know or not.

Zach raised his right hand and placed his left hand on his chest, "I give you my word my siblings that I won't try anything on Windu. I promise,"

We stared at each other knowing he was lying. But it would be interesting to see if he can try to keep his word or not.

"Fine, so uh Ahsoka our rooms?" I asked.

"Oh right follow me," Ahsoka said leading us to our room.

_Outer Rim (Grievous's pov)_

I was on board the bridge of my ship as we were getting ready to leave. I wanted to get back into the fight to find Kenobi and make him pay for destroying my ships. I also wanted to find Skywalker as well for what he has done to my ships. Kenobi was a pest for me, but Skywalker was even more of a pest than Kenobi.

Not only did he destroyed my ships, but also the station I was in charge or, and making me look bad. Dooku punished me for my failures of course, but the punishments aren't as painful as losing to the Jedi. I wanted to find them and make them pay for humiliating me.

"Uh sir we're receiving a word from Count Dooku," one of the droids said walking up to me.

I growled and smack the droid's head off. This was the last thing I wanted. To speak with Dooku who is probably going to tell me to succeed in my mission or else. I hated this. I walked over where a projection of Dooku appeared. I kneeled down and spoke.

"Greetings Count Dooku, what can I do for you?"

"General I have an assignment for you. I need you to go to Rhen Var and secure it," Dooku said.

I growled again, "Why me? Why not send that witch of yours to the planet?"

"Because I have a different mission for her and she already secured taking the planet. I figured you should do your part in keeping it secured till we have gotten all we needed from the Republic's former base," Dooku finished explaining Grievous's mission.

"Fine," I decided to accept the mission. I didn't like it, but it seems like an easy assignment.

"Oh and General if you fail to keep the planet secured before we get all the information from the Republic base, then there will be severe consequences," Dooku threatened.

"I will not fail," I said as Count Dooku's holographic image disappeared, "I will not fail."

_Jedi temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I led the others to their room so they could settle in. Master Yoda told me there were some rooms available and they were close to each other. This was good for the others so they aren't separated into another part of the temple.

"Well here we are guys your new rooms." I showed them the four rooms which were two across and the other two across the other rooms too. I opened the door to Naomi's room and showed them inside, "So what do you think?"

The others looked at the small room. It wasn't big or small, but it was different than their old rooms. It had one bed, a desk with a chair, a bathroom, and a small closet. They looked around and no said one said a word for a few minutes till Zach spoke.

"This room is lame,"

I was surprised by Zach's response and what he said about the room, "What? No it doesn't all the rooms in the Jedi temple are the same."

"No your right the room isn't lame. It sucks," Naomi said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"No window, no room to put in other things, and the bed," Naomi places her hand on the bed, which wasn't very soft, "is hard."

"And the bathroom looks," Zach took a peek inside the bathroom to see the shower was small as was the rest of the room, "Smaller than the room."

"Okay maybe it's not like your old rooms back home, but it's better than nothing," I said trying to convince them the room was good.

"I agree," Michael said agreeing with me, "It's not like home, but if the others could live like this then I don't see why we can't either."

"Yeah, besides we knew there would be ups and down when we joined the Jedi. So we should just accept our rooms and try to get use to them," Owen said agreeing with his brother.

Zach and Naomi sighed knowing they had to agree. They knew their rooms weren't like their old ones, but they knew they would have to try and get use to it if they're going to live here.

Naomi sighed and looked around the room again, "Well despite it being small I think I can still make it work."

Zach nods in agreement, "Yeah, me too."

I smiled as I was glad the others were okay with their rooms, "Okay get unpacked guys and I'll show you around the Jedi temple."

"Ooooor you two pack while Naomi and I look around so see ya," Zach and Naomi dropped off their things and took off.

"Hey wait a minute get back here!" I shouted trying to get the two to come back. But it was too late they were gone.

I sighed in frustration. I lost Zach and Naomi. They haven't been with me for one hour and I lost them. I face Michael and Owen who were snickering.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just knew those two would leave," Michael explained.

"If you two knew why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Owen shrugged his shoulder, "Our bad sorry, oh but don't worry those two won't cause any trouble,"

I raised my eyebrow a bit as I got the feeling those two might cause trouble, "Really?"

Michael was about to speak, when he realized that maybe Zach and Naomi might cause trouble, "Uh well maybe Owen you should go find them. I'll unpack for you guys."

Owen nods, "Right got it," Owen took off to find Naomi and Zach.

"You really think those two will cause trouble on their first day?" I asked Michael a little worried about his siblings.

"If it's anything like the trouble they caused on Kiros in one of the villages when they were little. Then yes," Michael said.

I sighed in annoyance guessing if Michael is right then I'm going to be in trouble for letting those two run off, "Great,"

"Don't worry I'm sure they won't cause any problem. But uh just in case maybe we should hurry up and help unpack their things. Then we can go find them," Michael suggested.

"Fine, let's get their stuff inside and get going then," I picked up Owen's bag and Michael picked up Zach's as we put them in their respective rooms then took off to find the others.

_Library (Zach's pov)_

Naomi and I explored the Jedi temple looking around the many statues the temple had. We also spotted some kids looking at us weirdly. Many gave us different looks. Some confused looks, some in disbelief look, and some curious looks. I could have sworn I heard one of them whispering to another about us. Didn't hear what it was, but I know it involved our clothes.

Naomi and I looked at our clothes knowing that they were very different than from what the Jedi are wearing. We found some cloaks and took them to cover our bodies since we didn't want to attract any attention. We continued our exploring till we arrived to the one place I didn't like to go, the library.

"Wow! So many books and it's way bigger than the one we have back home!" Naomi shouted excited by what we found.

"Shhhhh Naomi don't be so loud this is a library Naomi. A big, boring, (yawning loudly) library," I rubbed my eyes knowing I was getting tired and bored of being in here.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you're getting tired bro. This is the Jedi archives. This is where they have information about their past, lightsaber styles blah blah blah-

I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying since I was so bored I blocked out any words that involved the library. I was in my own little world as I stared into the ceiling and imagined myself somewhere else. But then I got slapped in the back of the head by Naomi who seemed annoyed and mad. She as manoyed.

"Zach did you hear a single word I said?"

I stared at Naomi unsure what to say, "Uh well um you said something about…the library?"

Naomi face palmed herself, "You're an idiot,"

Just then an elderly woman came by and approached us, "Hello there you two new around here?"

"Maybe, how do you know we're not from the temple?" I asked curious on who the woman was.

"I am in charge of the archives and I never seen you two around here. That and never met a Jedi who's clothing are well different from the rest, minus one of course" The elderly woman said pointing at our clothes.

"Oh right of course. Well yes we are new around here. I'm Zachary or Zach for short and this is Naomi," I said introducing myself and Naomi to the elderly woman.

Naomi bowed her head, "Hello ma'am,"

The elderly woman smiled, "Nice to meet you both, my name is Jocasta Nu. I take it you like what we have here Naomi?"

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Naomi asked.

"I heard you from my desk. You shouldn't yell at a library dear. It disrupts people from their reading and studying," Jocasta explained.

Naomi lowered her head a bit embarrassed that everyone heard her yell, "Um sorry about that I just go excited about this place that's all."

"It's all right dear. Would you like me to show you around?" Jocasta asked.

Naomi raised her head and was excited, "Oh really? Thank you ma'am I would appreciate it,"

"Very well then, would you like to come along as well Zachary?"

"Uh no thanks ma'am, but if you know where you guys eat I would appreciate it," I asked as my stomach growled a bit.

Jocasta told me where the cafeteria was and left with Naomi who was excited for what she was going to find. As I left I accidently bumped into someone causing them to drop their books.

"Oh sorry about that didn't see you…there?" I stood there as I came face to face with a green skinned Mirialan with dots on her front face. I don't know what was happening, but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"It's all right my fault really," the girl said as she went to get her books.

I snapped out of it and helped her with her books. I noticed she was around my age. Her voice was soft and beautiful. Her looks wasn't bad either and I could tell she was a good person. I cleared my throat and helped her with her books as I introduced myself to her.

"I'm uh Zachary but you can call me Zach for short,"

The girl smiled and introduced herself, "My name is Barriss, Barriss Offee nice to meet you Zach."

I smiled nervously, "Same here,"

Barriss placed her books on a nearby table and turns to face me, "You're the boy who Ahsoka found, correct?"

"Uh yes I am well one of the four," I said as I saw the confused look on her face.

"One of the four?" Barriss asked.

"Oh right well she found me and three others who are my friends. One of them is with the librarian Jocasta," I explained.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you and I hope we meet again soon," Barriss picked her books up, "I have to go, bye Zach,"

"Yeah bye Barriss," Barriss left with her books and I sat down on one of the chairs sighing.

I had never felt this way towards any girl before. I had dated some on Kiros, but they weren't like Barriss. She was beautiful and something about her made me feel happy.

"Zach you there man?" I heard a voice I didn't know who it was since I was still thinking about Barriss. Then I felt something slapped me in the back of the head and I recognized the voice, "Zach, snap out of it you there?"

"What the…Owen? I told not to slap me with your tail, it hurts," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry about that, but you were spaced out so I thought slapping you in the back of the head would do the trick," Owen said apologizing, "Where's Naomi?"

"She's with the librarian, why?" I asked.

"Oh okay well just asking since we were (clears his throat), so uh who was that girl you were talking to?" Owen asked trying to change the subject.

"Her name is Barriss Offee and she's an angel," I sighed and thought back about Barriss.

"Zach? Zach?" Owen snapped his fingers in front of Zach, but nothing, "Oh boy."

_(Michael's pov)_

Ahsoka and I looked all over the Jedi temple for Zach and Naomi. So far we found nothing. We asked some of the other Jedi if they saw them. Some told us they spotted them an hour ago and others told us they hadn't seen them. Ahsoka and I decided to rest for a bit, while we figured out where to look next.

I knew Zach and Naomi wouldn't cause problems on their first day here, especially with Owen looking out for them. This also gave me a chance to spend some more time with Ahsoka. She was great to talk to. I didn't mind talking to the others. But I was glad to be talking to someone new.

She told me all about her missions and her first one when she met Anakin. She told me how she saved her master, despite almost getting him killed, and how she held off against a Sith assassin named Assajj Ventress or as Ahsoka referred to her as the hairless harpy. I laughed a bit by her nickname for Ventress, but she did warn me if I encounter her to not underestimate her.

My master told me never to underestimate a Sith, especially one who is a female. She told me the female ones are always the most dangerous and lethal. Ahsoka told me more about her missions and her many encounters with enemies like General Grievous. She told me my new master Obi Wan had fought Grievous before and was one of the few Jedi who had survived with their encounter against Grievous.

I didn't like this Grievous guy. Killing Jedi for sport and taking their lightsabers away, plus cheating in his fights made me dislike Grievous a lot. Still for Ahsoka to survive against someone who had killed many Jedi in the past is surprising. I knew she was good, but to be good enough to survive against a Jedi killer is very impressive.

"So Michael do you remember anything about your parents?" Ahsoka asked.

I sighed and looked down on the floor a bit, "Not really, I was only a baby when my parents gave me away. I don't remember much about them, just from what Master Ziva told me about how they were good people, and how the dad was someone to be admired."

Ahsoka smiled a bit, "I see, I'm sorry if I brought it up Michael. I just wanted to know a little more about yourself."

I smiled a bit back at Ahsoka, "It's all right Ahsoka don't be sorry. You told me about your past so it's only fair for you to ask about mine."

Ahsoka stared at me for a bit with a curious look on her face, "You're different,"

"Huh?" I asked confused by her comment.

"Not in a bad way I mean. You're different from your other siblings," Ahsoka said correcting herself, "Zach is well a bit immature at times, Owen is shy, and Naomi well is…Naomi. But you, you're different. Not in a bad way Michael."

I smiled some more at Ahsoka and put my hands over my head, "I see, well thanks Ahsoka and your different from the Jedi too, in a good way."

Ahsoka was curious on what Michael meant, "What do you mean?"

"Well I noticed all the Jedi wear the same kinds of outfits, but your outfit is well different," I said pointing at Ahsoka's clothing.

Ahsoka looked at her clothing knowing that they were different from what the Jedi wear. She was always different from the other Jedi. She didn't care since it was who she was. She did get lectured by some masters on her outfit how it's revealing and how it gets the attention of many boys in the temple.

I snickered when they mentioned that, but I did notice many boys checking me out. I didn't care and told them I would think about changing my outfit, though that was before I left for my first mission. Since then I have gotten more looks, but with my master around they all turn away.

"What else?" I asked wondering what else about me was different.

"Well um you're not afraid to fight someone you never met before, you don't back down from a fight, and your well…very…pretty," I said mumbling the last part hoping Ahsoka didn't hear it.

Ahsoka blushed a bit. She heard what Michael said and was surprised that someone said she was pretty. She heard some boys say she is sexy looking and hot, but they seemed to care more about my body then the rest of me.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah of course," I said knowing all I said about Ahsoka was true.

"Thanks Michael," Ahsoka said thanking Michael.

"You're welcome," we soon came across the library where we saw Owen reading and he was next to a dazed Zach.

"Uh Owen what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Huh? Oh hey guys what took ya?" Owen asked as he put his book down.

I approached Zach and saw he was lost in his world, "What happened to him?"

Owen smiled and leaned towards my ear then whispered, "I think Zach has a crush on someone,"

I smiled back surprised that Zach already has a crush on someone, "Really? Who?"

"Some chick name Barriss Offee," Owen responded.

"Did I hear you guys mention Barriss?" Ahsoka asked overhearing just Barriss's name from the two boys.

"Uh yes, why? You know her?" I asked.

"She's my best friend so yeah I know her. Owen you and Zach met her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Zach did, me no not really," Owen responded.

"Oh so uh why is Zach like that?" Ahsoka asked pointing to Zach.

"Oh well see he kind of-

"I love this place!" Naomi appeared behind Ahsoka causing her to jump a bit as she was surprised by Naomi appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't do that!" Ahsoka shouted at Naomi.

"Whoops sorry Ahsoka, at least I know now that Jedi can be jumpy," Naomi said snickering causing Ahsoka to glare at her.

"I take it you found your favorite part of the Jedi temple huh?" I asked.

"Oh yes, this library has so many books I don't want to leave here till I read everything," Naomi said as behind her there was stacks after stacks of books.

Suddenly I got a call from my master from my wrist com, "What is it master?" '

"Ahsoka bring Michael and Zach they have a mission with Master Kenobi and Secura," Anakin explained.

"Got it, what about Naomi and Owen?" I asked.

"Tell them Master Shaak Ti and Plo Koon will be taking them with them on a mission in a few hours to go with Senator Chuchi,"

"Awwwww," Naomi whined.

"Got it master I'll tell them," I said as I turned off my wrist com, "Well guys it looks like your first mission is up,"

"Got it thanks Ahsoka," I went over towards Zach and knew one way to snap him out, "Zach wake up Master Ziva is looking for you. She said something about crumbies,"

Zach snapped out of his thoughts, "No no no I was so careful. Oh hey what's up?"

"We got a mission let's go," I explained.

"Oh awesome," We turn to Naomi and Owen as we gave hugs to them and they returned the hugs.

"Be careful you two," Naomi said worried for her brothers.

"You too," I said as I broke the hug to Naomi.

"Hey keep an eye on Naomi okay bro?" Zach said to Owen.

"I will and stay safe you two," Owen said back to Zach.

"You know us," Zach said as we turn to Ahsoka.

"Lead the way Ahsoka," I said as Ahsoka nodded and led us towards where our masters are for our first mission.

**Yes Zach has fallen in love with Barriss and Michael has fallen for Ahsoka. Now as for the girls to fall for them to be together. I also hope everyone likes what happened with the Grievous and Dooku scene. **

**Okay time for me to go. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like them then don't leave a review. Bye everyone and take care. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the new chapter of the Warriors. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. It will be the guys Michael and Zach's first mission as padawans. This will be like from the original Warriors of the force with some changes. What are those changes? Well you'll find out as you read the chapter. Also to Patattack don't worry Owen will be seen in action, be patient.**

**Okay time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Owen was created by Patattack who gave me the character. I thank you for the character and I hope I'm doing a good job using him. Now time to begin. Enjoy the chapter everyone and I hope you like the fight scenes.**

**Battle over Rhen Var**

_Republic Cruiser (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I entered the bridge to the Republic cruiser where we saw our masters discussing over the mission. Zach and I got the tour of the ship just as we left Coruscant. Our masters even introduced us to the clones. Commander Bly who was part of Master Secura's clone soldiers and Commander Cody who was part of my master's clone soldiers.

We learned much about the clones in such a short time that we had. Each clone despite being the same in appearance, they all had different personalities. Some clones are serious, some can be jokesters, and some seem to enjoy fighting. Despite being cloned from a bounty hunter they aren't that bad.

When we arrived we were greeted by Master Kenobi, "Hello you two did you enjoy you're tour around the ship?"

"Yes master we learned a lot and are ready for our first mission," I said a little excited about being on our first mission.

"So where are we going for our first mission again?" Zach asked.

"The planet of Rhen Var sir," Master Secura said.

"Rhen Var?" Zach and I asked together.

"Rhen Var it's a cold planet that the separatist took over when the war began," Master Secura explained about our mission.

"What's so great about Rhen Var masters?" Zach asked wondering why the planet was important.

"The separatist are using it for communication purposes and to overhear our transmissions. Which would make it easier for the separatist to know what we would do next," Master Kenobi explained as he told us why we needed to take back Rhen Var.

"Ahsoka told us you guys got Rhen Var back before didn't you?" I asked.

"We did but the planet was taken back thanks to General Grievous," Master Kenobi said.

"The separatist are now trying to rebuild their base and communications which means it will be a matter of time before they take back the planet," Master Secura explained.

"So we will need to take the planet back before they can get ready. Sounds like this mission is going to be a lot of fun then," Zach smiled now that he knows he's going to get his chance at some fun.

"This isn't a game Zachary we will need to be focus on this mission. If we don't take back the planet the war will tip to the separatists favor," Master Secura said.

"I know master sorry, so what's the plan then?" Zach asked.

"Michael and I will take the ground forces of the harbor while you and Master Secura take the mountain in the citadel where the base is. We'll keep their main forces down while you take out the communication array," Master Kenobi said as he explained the plan.

"How come you two get the fun part of the mission while we deal with the boring part," Zach asked who didn't seem happy that his part in the mission wasn't fun.

"Master maybe we could deal with the communication array while Master Secura and Zach deal with the droid army," I suggested so Zach wouldn't whine.

"Very well you don't mind that idea do you Master Secura?" Master Kenobi asked as he turns to Master Secura.

"Not at all but Zachary remember this mission isn't going to be for fun it's very important so please be focus," Master Secura said as she turns to Zach who nodded.

"Good now then let's get going," Master Kenobi said.

"Got it," Zach and I said in unison again.

"Oh one more thing," Master Secura gave us both a lightsaber, "These are temporary till you two make your own, understand?"

Zach and I nodded, "Yes master,"

"All right then, now look over the plans for the mission, and get ready," Master Secura said.

_Rhen Var (General Grievous's pov)_

The base's defenses are close to being ready. Once it's ready then this base will stand against anything the Republic has planned. As I inspected the command base a droid came in.

"Sir we have received reports of Republic ships heading towards the planet," the droid said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Five sir, both led by General Kenobi and Secura," the droid said.

"Ah Kenobi is coming here. Good, this will be a good chance for me to get some revenge," I said happy that I would be getting another chance to fight Kenobi and take his lightsaber.

"What should we do sir?" the droid asked.

I growled a bit, "Get everyone ready you idiot. I want to make sure we don't lose this base to the Jedi again, understand?"

"Y-yes sir," the droid left frightened by the general.

"Soon Kenobi your lightsaber will be added to my collection," I chuckled knowing that Kenobi and Aayla Secura's lightsabers will be mine.

_Rhen Var (Zach's pov)_

Michael and I were in the hanger bay getting ready for our mission. Our masters gave us some jackets to keep us warm while on the mission. Michael and I were working on what to do on the mission and what not to do. Most of the stuff Michael told me not to do was all boring.

"Zach I mean it don't use it, unless you really have to," Michael warned me.

"I won't don't worry about it bro. Now you need to be careful and not get killed. Don't want to have to tell your girlfriend you died on your first mission," I snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked trying to act like he doesn't know what I meant.

"Sure you don't," I tightened my gloves, "This is going to be a lot of fun, I can't wait to show off my skills and see if our training was worth it,"

"Zach just promise, you won't lose your focus and get hurt. The last thing we need on this mission is you getting killed," Michael said.

I could tell he was worried for me. Michael was like my little brother as I was his older brother. I knew as an older brother to him I would have to keep my promise I won't get hurt. If I didn't Naomi would kill me, then Master Ziva would bring me back, and kill me again.

"I promise and you also keep yourself safe. I don't want to bring you back to your girlfriend all in pieces," I said as I took off running while laughing as I ran towards my gunship before Michael could say anything.

"Damn you Zach she isn't my girlfriend!" Michael shouted as Obi wan approached him.

"Ready to go Michael?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready let's do this Master," Michael and Master Kenobi headed towards their gunship.

_Planet Surface_

Master Secura and I were in one of the gunships along with our troops as we were entering the planet surface. The ship rocked a bit from the blasters that were trying to hit us. Master Secura told me not to worry and trust in the force we'll make it.

I saw the troops were getting their blasters ready and were focus. I looked over to my master who was across from me covered in her jedi cloak. She saw the worried look on my face and smiled.

"Don't worry Zachary everything will be all right. Just focus and stay calm. You'll do fine," Master Secura told me.

I nodded, "Got it, thanks master,"

I wasn't worried or scared. Okay maybe a little. This was my first time in combat and I didn't want to screw up. I wanted to show that I could handle this and that all my training was for something. I could feel we were closing in on landing. I breathed in and out trying to relax and focus.

I just need to remember my training and I'll make it out of this in one piece. I looked over at the seven troops that were going to come with me through the caves. I could tell they were ready which meant as the commanding officer I would need to be as ready as they were and make sure nothing would happen to them.

The ship landed and the doors opened. The troops and my master jumped out of the gunship with me not far behind. We saw that there were some troops landing near us as well and soon were following Master Secura.

Master Secura pointed to the cave where I would lead the men inside. I saw that there were some troops there waiting for me so I lead them inside and they showed me where to go. We walked for a few minutes as we could hear the sounds of blasters through the echoes of the cave. I looked around trying to sense for any signs of danger but couldn't sense nothing.

"Follow me men," I said as I led the men into the caves.

As we walked I kept my focus on anything that the droids might try to do to surprise us. The men kept their guard up and had their blasters ready to take down some droids. We soon turned the corner of the cave we were met by a number of super and regular battle droids.

"Open fire men!" The clones opened fire while I used my lightsaber to block the droids blasters.

The droids opened fired and I blocked their blasters with my blue lightsaber. As I blocked their blasters and return some of them I saw that my troops were firing back at the droids destroying them.

While the troops continued firing I used my speed to show up in front of the super battle droid and I cut him in half. The other one tried to shoot me but I blocked its blaster and cut in half. I then cut the droid behind me piercing it in the middle, then kicked it sending it towards the other droids who smashed it away and opened fire. I blocked their blasters and used the force push to push the droids. Once I did that I ducked as my clones began to open fire taking out the rest of the battle droids.

I stood up and saw my men coming where I was. "Well done sir that was impressive," One of the clones said.

"Thanks guys, though it's not over yet. Get some men and find anything from these droids that might help us," I said giving the clones an order.

"Yes sir,"

_Up in the mountains (Michael's pov)_

Master Kenobi and I flew into the sky in our gunship as we headed towards the mountains where there was a temple on the top. He explained to me the temple or the citadel is being used as a commanding base for the Separatist. He told me once we get off that I would take a secret passage so I could get behind the enemy, while he leads his troops into combat to keep the droids busy.

I was a bit nervous. I never led a group of soldiers before. Still I wanted to show I could handle this. Besides from what Master Kenobi told me the secret passage should be easy to get to and there wouldn't be much enemies to fight. So that was a relief to me.

"Remember Michael focus and stay calm," Master Kenobi said, "You can do this I have faith in you,"

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks master and I'll be fine don't worry."

We soon arrived to the top of the mountains where we quickly got off with our clones and looked around. The plan looked to be working and we had no problem getting up here. However, I knew that the Separatist had something planned for us. We looked over and saw no battle droids nearby. Master Kenobi pointed to a nearby entrance where I order the troops to follow me, while he took the rest so they would engage the droids.

I led the men into the caves were we saw it was dark. I had the men use night vision since if they used flashlights then if the droids see it then they would know we're here. We slowly entered the cave and carefully looked around to be sure this wasn't a trap.

"Sir you do know where we're going right? Can you even see?" Commander Cody asked me.

"I know where we're going and yes Cody I can see just fine don't worry,"

My master had taught me and the others how to see in the dark without relying on my eyes, but on my other senses. I'm very glad her training came in handy, especially during a mission like this. We soon made it to an old crypt where it was abandoned and it looked destroyed.

"Looks like the clankers came through here and demolished this place," one of the clones said.

"No respect for the dead I guess," Cody said.

I looked over at Cody and saw a red dot being aimed at him, "Cody move!" I force pushed Cody just as the blaster was fired.

We soon were engaged by many super battle droids, "Get behind something!" I ordered as the men hid behind some pillars and boulders. I blocked the droid's blasters with my lightsaber as they tried to advance into the crypt. I got behind the tomb and tried to think of a plan. One of the droids used a rocket launcher hitting the entrance on where we came in. The entrance collapsed making sure we couldn't escape.

I then came up with an idea. Just as another droid fired off a rocket I used the force to stop it. I then moved it around towards the enemy. I then turn to Cody motioning him to the rocket. He nods as I threw it at the enemy. Cody shot the rocket as it exploded destroying the droids.

Once it was clear we checked to see if the close was clear, "All right men it looks all cleared now."

The men inspected the area and to see if there was a way out. I then saw Cody approaching me, "Thanks sir for the assistance back there,"

I nodded, "You're welcome and thanks for shooting the rocket,"

"You're welcome sir," Cody looked back at the collapsed entrance, "Looks like there's no going back,"

"I guess not. All right then let's move out men," I said as the men followed me towards the command base.

_Command Base (Normal pov)_

Grievous was furious when he heard his droids were being beaten back by Kenobi and Secura's men. This was unacceptable to him. He wasn't going to allow this to continue. He ordered more of his droids to take out the clones and hold the Jedi back. He wanted to fight Kenobi, but wasn't going to fight him with his weak clones around.

One of his droids walked up to him, "Sir we have received reports of a Jedi being sighed in the caverns below,"

"So Aayla Secura is leading her men in the caves, how pathetic," Grievous said.

"Uh no sir it's not Aayla Secura. Our men told us it's a human boy," The droid explained.

"What! How did a human brat get through our defenses there?" Grievous couldn't believe that his droids were losing to a human boy.

"Sir we also detected some life in the caverns where the crypt is," the droid said.

Grievous knew it couldn't be Kenobi since he was leading his men on the outside. Grievous soon saw the Jedi generals were distracting his droids away from the battle. Meanwhile, the Jedi send in two others into the caverns to get behind Grievous's forces. A strategy that Grievous would use, but wasn't going to let this work.

"Get me my bodyguards, I'm going to greet the young Jedi when he arrives," Grievous said laughing a bit.

_The Harbor (Zach's pov)_

We soon saw the way out of the cave, but I knew this was not going to be easy when I heard some explosions outside of the cave, "It looks like the fight is getting started,"

"Sir, what should we do?" one of the clones asked.

Before I responded we saw some Droidekas coming into the cave. They transform and had their shields up, "Oh great," they opened fire at us.

I blocked their blasters with my lightsaber, while the men got behind some cover. I got some cover and thought of a way to get through the droids. I could use a trick my master taught me to help out. But I knew if I did the men would see it. I then saw one of the men with a grenade.

"Yo hand me a grenade," the clone saw the grenade and handed it to me.

I activated it and threw it behind the droids. It exploded causing the shield to be weakened. I then threw my lightsaber using the force to swing it around cutting down the droids and having it come back to me. The clones were all surprised by what I did. They never seen General Secura or another Jedi do that before.

"All right men let's go," I said ordering the men out of the caves.

Once we got out we saw some tanks nearby. I ordered the men to take the tanks and use them. I ordered the rest of the men to help out the troops in the tank, while I go take out the remaining droids. I climbed the stairs and took out some of the droids that were in my way. More droidekas blocked my path, but they were taken out by the men in the tanks. I saluted them and continued on my path blocking the droids blasters and using my speed to take them out.

I got to the last building where I jumped over the droids and swung my lightsaber taking them all down. After the last droid fell to the ground I secured the area and saw there wasn't any more droids left. I smiled and contacted my master through my wrist com.

"Yo Master the last droids have been taken out. The harbor is secured, oh and some of my men are in the tanks of the Separatist so uh be careful not to blow them up,"

"Well done padawan. We're almost there, hold your position," Master Secura said.

"Yes ma'am," I turned off my communicator and looked up where the others are fighting.

**Be careful Michael. I don't want to tell the others you got hurt because I wasn't there to keep ya safe. **

_Citadel (Michael's pov)_

My men and I made it outside where we saw the base was not far from here. We also saw the communication array that Master Kenobi told me about. How it was used to help the Separatist monitor communications the Republic send out.

"Cody your men have the rockets?" I asked.

"Yes sir," Cody showed me the rockets.

"Good let's go," I said as I was about to lead my men towards the base when I saw someone waiting for us.

"Good evening little Jedi," I looked up and saw what looked like a droid, but looked menacing, and tall.

"It's Grievous," one of the clones said.

"That's General Grievous?" I asked remembering what Ahsoka told me about General Grievous.

"And who might you be kid?" Grievous asked.

"Names Michael and I'm Master Kenobi's padawan," I said taking out my lightsaber.

Grievous laughed as he approached us with two droids wielding metallic staffs, "Good, not only will I kill two Jedi Knights, but I will kill Kenobi's padawan,"

"I don't think so," I said activating my lightsaber, "Cody take your men and find another way to the base and destroy it. I'll handle Grievous,"

"Sir, you sure about that?" Cody asked.

"I can handle this don't worry," I said reassuring to Cody I'll be fine.

Cody and his men nodded then led his men to go around Grievous by taking a longer way. Grievous seemed very confident as he and his droids activated their staffs where on both ends were electrical.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Grievous said revealing two lightsabers and activating them.

"If you say so tin man," I said as I backed up a bit.

"Kill him," the two droids approached me. Once I saw the men were away from harm I threw a grenade that I took from one of the clones near the two droids and it exploded sending them away in pieces.

Grievous looked at charred remains of his droids and growled, "Come and catch me grumpy,"

I took off running with Grievous chasing me. I ran down the snow and slide towards an old abandoned building. Once I got on my feet I saw Grievous approaching me. He swung his lightsabers at me, but I blocked them. He then tried again, but I ducked and got behind Grievous. He went for a kick, but I flipped over. Grievous went for several strikes and swings, but I was quick enough to block them and duck them.

"Hold still you brat," Grievous tried stomping me, but I moved out of the way and his foot got stuck beneath the snow.

"Awwwww is the poor little tin man stuck?" I asked, but this only upsets Grievous as a third man appeared and grabbed a blaster as he opened fire on me.

I blocked the blaster shots, but he took that as an opportunity to get his metallic foot out. He then grabbed me with a fourth hand and slammed me on the wall. He deactivated one of his lightsabers and grabbed my hand keeping me from using my lightsaber. He then aimed his other lightsaber at my face.

"Any last words boy?" Grievous asked as he had the saber close to my face.

"Uh yeah just one, bye," I revealed a knife from underneath my sleeve from my free arm and stabbed Grievous to the side of his throat causing him to free me.

I then used the force to push Grievous away just as he got the knife out of his neck. Grievous growled as he stares at me with so much hatred. He was now pissed off and I couldn't blame him. If I got stabbed in the neck, well I would be dead, but if I was Grievous I would be very mad.

Before he could do anything my master appeared with the cavalry as they opened fire on Grievous, "I'll get you for this boy, this isn't over!" Grievous took off running.

I sighed in relief that I had some help. Master Kenobi approached me and looked relief that I was okay, "Well done Michael, you did a great job."

"I let Grievous escape though master, I'm sorry," I said a bit mad that Grievous got away.

"It's all right Michael. You did manage to hold your own against him. That I was impress to see and I'm glad you're okay," Master Kenobi said patting me on the back.

I nod, "Thanks master," we saw the base being destroyed along with the communication array, "Looks like the mission was a success huh?"

"Indeed, now let's regroup, and secure the area," Master Kenobi suggested.

"You got it," I said as I followed Master Kenobi towards the temple to check if all the droids were taken care of and to find out if the others did well on their part.

**Not bad right? Like I said it would be different than from the Warriors story. Different fights, surprises, and Grievous fighting Michael a little sooner than from the original story if many have read it. I'm also sure I'm going to get a comment about someone who is a Grievous who might not like what happened. Still it's all good if I say so myself.**

**All right please leave some reviews and tell me what you all thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. If you think I made a mistake PM me and let me know where I made a mistake. Just remember nothing negative please. Also to Patattack there ya go I hope you liked how the chapter went and please check out some of his stories which are all good. Take care everyone, goodbye, and see ya next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the new chapter of the Warriors. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. It will be the guys Michael and Zach's first mission as padawans. This will be like from the original Warriors of the force with some changes. What are those changes? Well you'll find out as you read the chapter. Also to Patattack, don't worry about Owen will be seen in action, be patient.**

**Okay time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Owen was created by Patattack who gave me the character. I thank you for the character and I hope I'm doing a good job using him. Now time to begin. Enjoy the chapter everyone and I hope you like the fight scenes.**

**Mission to Orto Plutonia**

_Senate Building (Owen pov)_

Master Plo Koon and Master Shaak Ti brought me and my sister Naomi to the senate building where we would be meeting the senator of Pantora. I wondered who this senator was and what our mission would be. I looked over at Naomi who was in awe as we entered the senate building.

We've never seen tall buildings before or so many different people where we lived. Naomi was the most excited since all she wanted was to explore. Now we were getting our chance. Sure we wanted to do it with our brothers around. But we knew we wouldn't spend much time together, while on missions. But we could still hope we can.

"All right, listen up young ones our mission is to take the senator of Pantora to the planet of Orto Plutonia," Master Shaak Ti said to us.

"What's that?" Naomi asked.

"Orto Plutonia is a planet that exists in the territory of Pantora. The inhabitants of the planet the Talz came to the planet and have been living there for some time," Master Plo explained, "The former chairman tried to have the inhabitants wiped out, but thanks to the senator she stopped the fighting,"

"Wow, that's pretty cool," I said amazed how this senator helped stopped a war.

"Yes, but it seems the Separatist have send their forces to the planet to take it. The Talz have asked the people of Pantora for assistance and they agreed, but need some help," Master Shaak Ti finished explaining.

"Sooooo our mission is to help the inhabitants?" Naomi asked.

"More or less, our mission is to help in the battle, while you two help keep the senator safe since she is coming with us on the mission," Master Plo said.

" Wait wait our job is to babysit the senator?" Naomi asked as the masters' nod making Naomi groan.

"Naomi relax I'm sure it will be fun," in truth I was little disappointed too.

I wanted to get involved in the battle to see how well my training went. Still I'm sure our masters had a reason for not getting us involved in the battle. I guess they figured we weren't ready just yet for this. Don't like being treated like a kid, but it would give us a chance to see how the fights will go, and learn something from them.

"Fine, so where is this senator?" Naomi asked.

"At a meeting don't worry. We're going to go see the chairman to find out anything we should be aware of on the planet," Master Plo said.

"Don't cause any trouble and wait here for us," Master Shaak Ti said as Master Plo and Master Shaak Ti left.

I sighed as they left, "Great, okay Naomi listen just stay here and," I turn around to see Naomi was gone, "Ah crap, Naomi get back here!"

I took off after Naomi as we passed by some senators. I was a little embarrassed doing this, but I had to catch Naomi before she does something dumb. As I continued chasing her I saw her take a sharp turn. I turn the corner hoping to catch up, but then I ran into someone as we tumbled over and I fell on my back with the person on top of me.

"Ouch, that hurt," I groaned a bit as I heard the person speak.

"Oh sorry are you okay?" I looked up and was shocked to see it was a girl on top of me.

She looked to be around Michael's age. She had blue skin, light purple hair, golden yellow eyes, and a beautiful outfit. Everything about her was beautiful. I was speechless and I didn't hear what she was saying till I realized she was sitting on my lap.

"Are you okay sir?" She got up from my lap and helped me up as I tried to speak.

"Um y-yeah so-sorry ab-about th-that," I was stuttering which made things worst.

She giggled which made me blush a bit. Good thing she couldn't see me blushing thanks to my fur. She extended her hand towards me and spoke with a voice of an angel.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either, I'm Riyo Chuchi,"

I was shocked that this was Riyo Chuchi. The same senator who we were going to go on our mission with. I wasn't expecting her to be so beautiful. I actually thought she was going to be an older woman. I guess I was wrong. I cleared my throat and responded.

"I'm uh Owen nice to meet you," I extended my hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you Owen. I never seen you around here before, are you a senator?" Chuchi asked.

"Um no I'm-

I was interrupted by two guards who approached us, "Ma'am the Jedi want to see you,"

"Oh okay then," Chuchi faces me, "Well Owen I hope to see you again soon, goodbye,"

"Yeah uh goodbye," Chuchi soon left and I sighed, "Wow she's so pretty,"

I heard someone sighed next to me, "She sure is,"

I jumped when I realized it was Naomi, "Where did…how long were you there?"

"Oh just around when you crashed into the senator and she was on top of ya," Naomi snickered.

I glared at her, "I wouldn't have crashed into her if you had just sit still and waited for our masters to come back,"

"Would have, could have, should have, but I didn't. It was funny how you stuttered and blushed, you like her don't ya?" Naomi said poking my arm.

"W-what? No way, I just met her," I said trying to hide how I felt about Chuchi, but Naomi knew.

"Sure whatever you say bro. Now let's go explore the senate, please?" Naomi had her big puppy watery eye look, which was too hard to fight back.

"Ugh fine let's go, but stay close, and don't tell anyone what happened," I said leading Naomi around the senate.

Naomi had a smirk on her face, "Don't worry I won't _say_ a word," Naomi had a holo-pad that revealed what happened earlier with Chuchi and Owen.

_(Normal pov)_

Meanwhile Master Plo Koon and Shaak Ti were in the office with the chairman of Pantora Baron N. Papanoida who was joined by his son Ion. The chairman explained to the Jedi how the Separatist have invaded the planet and have taken much territory. They also now know of the natives and have come prepared.

The natives have been able to use the blizzard to keep hidden and make retreats when necessary. But Republic intelligence found out the Separatist are planning new weapons and are planning to give their droids some upgrades to handle the cold. Along with seeing where the enemy is hiding with new visions to see through the blizzard. For the Talz this is bad as it gives away their element of surprise, retreat, and hiding from the Separatist.

"We would send support, but we fear if we do the Separatist will launch an attack on our planet too," The chairman said.

"We understand Chairman Papanoida and we assure you we will help the Talz as best we can," Master Shaak Ti said reassuring the chairman they will save the Talz.

"However, we're still unsure about bringing in Senator Chuchi on this mission. This won't be like last time. It will be more dangerous," Master Plo explained wishing not to put the senator's life in jeopardy.

"I explained this to Senator Chuchi. But she insists of going," The chairman said, "She told me she knows the leader and they know her. Sending in someone else the tribe don't know might have them not trust in us."

"I agree and not to worry Chairman Papanoida. Senator Chuchi will be safe with our padawans," Master Shaak Ti said.

"You're going to bring along children on this mission? A bit risky isn't it Master Jedi?" Ion asked.

"In a way yes, but these kids are different. They'll be fine and handle things, while we go on our mission," Master Plo explained.

"Let's hope your right master Jedi," Chairman Papanoida said a little concern about all of this.

_(Naomi's pov)_

Owen and I were at where the senators discussed their topics and it was bigger than I imagined it would be. There were soooooo many seats all around the room. I couldn't count them all so I guessed there were millions of seats. Though I intend to find out the true number one day, when we're not busy going on a mission of course.

"Naomi we should head back," Owen said wanting to get back before our masters came back.

"In a minute, I want to try out one of these seats," I tried to get in one till Owen grabbed me.

"No, we need to go now," I went limp as my body fell to the ground, "Naomi get up come on,"

"No," I let my body continue to be limp, which forced Owen to drag me.

"Why do you have to be so difficult Naomi?" Owen asked as he stopped dragging me, "If our masters see you like this, they might not let you come on the mission."

"Oh yeah I'm sure that would make you happy so you can spend some time with your girlfriend," I said snickering as I could tell Owen was blushing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Owen shouted causing some people to stare at him and embarrassing him some more.

I began to laugh a little as Owen dragged me away from the people, "Oh smooth move bro. Now that wasn't my fault,"

"Shut up," Owen muttered.

Owen soon stopped dragging me and I wondered what was wrong. I looked up and saw it was that girl again. Senator Chuchi and she's talking with our masters, though it looks like they haven't noticed us. I got up and saw my brother was stunned again.

"Happy to see your girlfriend again?" I whispered into his ear.

"Naomi shut it," Owen said as we approached our masters.

"Hi Master," I said greeting Master Shaak Ti.

"Hello Naomi and hello Owen, I take it you two enjoyed your tour around the senate building?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes we did and sorry for moving from where you told us to stay in," I said apologizing to my master.

"It's fine I had a feeling you wanted to go look around the senate," Master Shaak Ti said.

I saw Senator Chuchi looking behind me as I realized Owen was behind me hiding his face, "You're the boy I met earlier, right?"

I moved away allowing Chuchi to see it was Owen, "Yep, this is my brother Owen,"

"Brother?" Senator Chuchi seemed confused.

"They're not blood related, but grew up together as siblings," Master Plo explained.

"That's right, I'm Naomi nice to meet you Senator Chuchi," I said extending my hand to the senator.

"Nice to meet you too," Senator Chuchi extended her hand and shook mine.

"So master are we ready to go?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact we are, we were just waiting on you two," Master Plo said.

"Oh one more thing," Master Shaak Ti handed my brother and me our own lightsabers, "These are temporary till after the mission, okay?"

We both nodded and Owen finally said something, "Y-yes ma'am,"

"Good, now follow us," Master Plo said as our masters led us towards the ship we would be taking for our mission.

Chuchi was walking next to us and I could tell she had some questions about Owen, "So tell me Owen what kind of species are you?"

"Oh well um I'm a-

"He's a Felishan and he would be glad to answer any question you have for him," I said pushing Owen to be next to her.

"Oh well thank you," Chuchi said.

Owen glared at me and mouthed the words 'I'm going to kill you'. I smiled and skipped towards our masters so that Chuchi and Owen could talk.

_Serenno (Normal pov) _

Meanwhile on the Separatist planet of Serenno the Sith lord Count Dooku was meditating in the middle of his room as he concentrated on putting his lightsaber together. He had done this many times and hasn't done it in a long while. So he decided to see if he remembers how to put his lightsaber together.

As he was about to finish he received a transmission. He put the pieces down and kneeled down when he realized who was contacting him. As the transmission came through a hologram of a dark figure appeared wearing a cloak and hood covering the face of the figure. Count Dooku knew this man was his Sith lord master Darth Sidious.

"Greetings my master," Dooku bowed his head before his dark master.

"Darth Tyranus, I sense a disturbance in the force," Darth Sidious said.

"What is it master?" Dooku asked his master.

"I'm not sure. I haven't sense anything like this since I met Skywalker. I want you to keep an eye and if you find anything that is out of place report to me at once," Darth Sidious said giving his orders to his apprentice.

"As you wish ma-

Dooku was interrupted when a transmission from General Grievous was coming through. Dooku allowed it to be transmitted, "What is it Grievous?"

"Count Dooku we have lost the planet of Rhen Var," Grievous said which surprised the two Sith lords.

"Already? How? The Jedi are good, but to take the planet so soon is unlikely," Darth Sidious said knowing the Jedi couldn't have taken the planet so soon than how he predicted.

"Explain yourself general," Dooku said demanding to know what happened.

"The Jedi brought in some new pets of theirs. One of them was different from the Jedi I faced in the past," Grievous explained.

"Who was he?" Dooku asked.

"I don't know, but I know he's Kenobi's new padawan," Grievous said.

Darth Sidious thought about what Grievous just said, "I don't recall Kenobi gaining a new padawan or the Jedi gaining new students,"

"What do you think of this master?" Count Dooku asked.

Darth Sidious turns to Grievous, "General return to base," turns to Count Dooku, "Tyranus I want you to keep an eye out and find me anything on the boy. I'm going to go to my sources to see if they know anything about the boy in the Jedi temple,"

"Of course," Count Dooku said as the transmission was cut off from both Grievous and Sidious.

Dooku thinks about what he just learned and stroke his beard. He wonders if this boy was what his master sensed was wrong. If that's the case Dooku would indeed find all he knows about the boy. Because if this boy made his master fear him and hold his own against Grievous. Then this boy might be of some use to Dooku.

_Orto Plutonia (Owen's pov)_

We were in hyperspace as we were almost to the planet. Our masters gave us something to wear for the cold. Though I didn't need one, but I did keep the scarf I got since it looked good. Naomi was sleeping in bed as our masters gave her something to help her relax since she got airsick. I stayed with her till she feels better.

As we came ever closer to the planet our masters told us what we might expect when we come out of hyperspace. They told us how there might be a blockade so we would have to go on dropships. They told us some risks of getting blown from the sky, but they had a way of getting through the attacks so we would land safely.

While I waited for Naomi to get well a knock came to the door, "Excuse me Owen may I come in?" It was Chuchi.

"Um sure co-come in," I said nervously as Chuchi came in. She was wearing a coat to protect herself from the cold, "Is something wrong senator?"

"No, I actually wanted to let you know we are almost to the planet, and I wanted to see if your sister is feeling better," Chuchi said.

"Oh she's fine don't worry. It will take more than being airsick to keep her down," I said reassuring her that Naomi is okay.

"That's good," Chuchi sighed and looked worried.

"Is everything okay senator?" I asked concern that something was wrong.

"I'm worried for the Talz. I know many on my planet think they're savages, but I know they're not. They're a group of people who want to live peacefully and not get involved in any fighting," Chuchi said as she looked out into the viewport.

"Why do your people or some of them see the Talz as savages?" I asked.

Chuchi sighs again and explains, "It's because of the former chairman, Chi Cho. He despised them and thought they were savages that needed to be eliminated. I tried to talk to him, but he was stubborn and refused to listen. In the end his stubbornness led him to his death."

"He died?" I asked a bit surprised, but kind of figured a guy like this Chi Cho would end up dead.

Chuchi nods, "When it was announced we would have a replacement for him and when others who supported him found out what happened to him. Many wanted us to avenge him and many also disapproved how I made peace with the Talz."

"That's crazy. You were doing your job and doing what was best," I said as I couldn't believe these people wanted more death despite what happened.

"I know, I have though Chairman Papanoida for assisting me against these people. Still many don't support our decision to allow the Talz to live on Orto Plutonia," Chuchi said.

"Well if they don't want to support you then ignore them Chuchi. They don't want to support helping the Talz, then fine. We will and I promise we'll save them," I said giving Chuchi my promise we will help the Talz.

Chuchi turns to me and smiles, "Thank you Owen and thanks for the talk,"

"You're welcome," I said smiling back at her.

Just then the door opened and in came Master Plo, "We're about to arrive to the planet. We should be getting ready Owen,"

"Oh right master I'll get Naomi ready," I said as he nods and leaves the room.

"Well I'll see you both at the hanger then," Chuchi said as she soon leaves the room too.

I sighed and mentally slap myself for liking Chuchi. I'm not supposed to because of the rules, but I can't help it. Before I could think anymore on this I heard someone clearing their throat. I turn around and see Naomi sitting up as she woke up from her sleep.

"I bet if Master Plo didn't come in you two would be smooching huh?" Naomi said snickering.

"I don't like her like that Naomi," I said getting a bit annoyed that she is still going on with this.

"Whatever you say bro," Naomi got out and did some stretching, "We better get ready then,"

"Feeling better I see," I said noticing Naomi wasn't tipsy.

"Yep, that drug worked well now leave and give me some privacy so I can get ready," I rolled my eyes and left the room to give Naomi time to get ready.

Naomi locked the door and pulled out a holopad. She checked the video and picture she took over her brother on the floor with Chuchi on top of him. She smiled and send the picture along with the video to Michael and Zach.

"Enjoy guys," Naomi said as she went to get dressed.

_Rhen Var (Normal pov)_

The guys Michael and Zachary were relaxing on top of a destroyed Separatist tank as they were ordered by their masters to keep a lookout. The boys had some chairs and relaxed on top of the tank when Zach got a message. He took it out and saw the message.

"Ha! That's funny," Zach said as he saw the video and picture.

"What?" Michael asked as Zach handed him the holopad. Michael saw it and smiled, "Ha! That is funny,"

_Orto Plutonia (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile on the planet of Orto Plutonia the Separatist base has been set up. There were many droids around the base as they were getting ready to move out. They had tanks, speeders, even droid fighters that were ready to bombard the Talz.

A dark figure entered the Separatist command room as the figure wore a dark cloak covering the body. The figure approached the main consol as a hologram form of Count Dooku appeared. The figure got on one knee and the figure bowed it's head towards the Sith lord.

"What is thy bidding my master?" the figure asked with a voice that identified the figure as a woman.

"Rhen Var has fallen and we have gotten word Republic forces are heading towards Orto Plutonia," Count Dooku said.

"Let them come, I won't fail like Grievous did," the woman said not fearing the Jedi or their army.

"Perhaps, but if the Jedi get through then I have a backup plan. They are bringing Senator Riyo Chuchi," Count Dooku said explaining his plan, "If you capture her then the Jedi and the chairman of Pantora will have no choice but to give in to our demand,"

"I won't fail you my master," the woman said.

"See that you don't fail me like Grievous did, Assajj Ventress," the woman removed her hood revealing herself to be the assassin Assajj Ventress.

"I won't," Ventress said with a cold look in her eyes. As cold as her tone as she swore she would not fail against the Jedi. For her master and for the Sith.

**Nice huh? I wasn't going to make this into a two part chapter. But I decided to try it. So you will all have to wait till next time for the next chapter to come out. That reminds me I'm back in college so I will have a hard time uploading my chapters. So please be patient and I promise the next chapters will be out as soon as possible. So please be patient everyone. That goes the same to you Patattack.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review then. If I made a mistake let me know by sending me a message and I will work on fixing it. Take care everyone, see ya next time, and happy Labor Day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Season five has arrived of the Clone Wars and the first episode should be pretty good. Hopefully a good way to start the series. And we got more episodes to go before we see how it ends, hopefully it will end pretty good. Now then season five will be involved in the story of the Warriors, how that is will be explained in the end of the chapter. **

**Time to begin I want to thank all of those who left great reviews on my chapters. Thank you to WildDev13, Wolf2, Wolf, General Herbison, SmartAssAssassin, Predator1, Guest, and Patattack for the reviews on this story. Also want to thank Patattack for running the ideas I wrote for this chapter. **

**Now then time to begin with the disclaimer, I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Owen was created by Patattack and the name Naomi I got it from 'andhewillneverknow'. Time to start so enjoy the chapter everyone and the surprise that will come with it, courtesy of Mr. Patattack who helped create this idea. Now then shall we begin with the chapter? Enjoy everyone and enjoy season 5 as well. **

**Protecting the Senator**

_Orto Plutonia (Owen pov)_

Master Plo Koon and Master Shaak Ti were going over some things with the clones, while Naomi and I were loading up the crates into the gunship. Our masters introduced us to the clones so we would know who they were and they know who we were. I liked them as did Naomi, though we did get confused on who was who.

Naomi was wearing a winter jacket, mittens, snow boots, and a scarf to cover her face. Orto Plutonia is a cold snow planet so she needed the outfit. I didn't need one since I can handle the cold thanks to my fur. Naomi though gave me a scarf to use just in case it is a little cold and because she wanted me to wear it.

I looked over and saw Chuchi wearing her own winter jacket as she talked to her guards. I guess she wanted to know how things were going on her planet and if they heard any news of the people on Orto Plutonia. The outfit Chuchi had on looked pretty good on her and she looked cute wearing it.

"So you ready bro?" I snapped out of my thoughts and faced Naomi, "You okay bro?"

"Um yeah fine just fine," I tried to make sure she didn't know I was looking at Chuchi.

Naomi snickered, "Checking out your girlfriend?"

I glared at Naomi who continued to snicker, "Will you cut that out. I wasn't checking her out and she isn't my girlfriend,"

"Sure sure whatever you say bro. Just like you don't blush when you're near her and you stare at her whenever you get the chance," Naomi laughed.

I covered her mouth to keep the others from hearing her laugh, "Okay look I may or may not fine Senator Chuchi to be well cute. But right now we should focus less on that and focus on doing our job,"

Naomi calmed down and nodded, "Right of course. We need to keep your girlfriend safe, while our masters go on to fight the droids,"

I gave up and walked away from Naomi. I walked over near one of the tanks and sighed. I needed to relax and remain focus. I knew if I wasn't focused that something might happen.

"You all right Owen?" I turned around and saw it was Senator Chuchi, "You seem concern about something. Is everything okay?"

"Um yes everything is fine senator don't worry," I said as I did my best to keep my emotions in check.

"Oh all right then. I was just asking since I noticed you and your sister may have had an argument?"

I hoped she didn't hear anything Naomi and I said, "Ah that well it's nothing don't worry,"

"You sure?" Senator Chuchi asked.

"I'm sure, thanks anyways," I said as I thanked Senator Chuchi.

Senator Chuchi smiled, "Okay then that's good to know,"

Senator Chuchi walked back towards where the others are. I sighed and wished I wasn't a Jedi. I saw Master Plo walking towards me, "You ready Owen?"

"Yes master," I followed my master towards the gunship as they began to power up. We got in the same gunship Senator Chuchi, my sister, and Master Ti was in.

"You ready bro?" Naomi asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, you?" Naomi nodded, but did look worried. I grabbed her hand and held it, "Don't worry sis everything will be okay,"

Naomi smiles and nodded as the ship began to take off. It then turned dark when they shut the gunship tight. Then red lights turned on as we felt the ship taking off. I could see Naomi was okay thanks to the medicine, but she still looked like she was going to throw up.

"Relax young one. Everything will be okay," Master Shaak Ti said to Naomi.

Naomi smiled at her master, "G-got it thanks master,"

Master Shaak Ti smiled back, "No problem young one,"

"When we arrive you two take the senator to her quarters and make sure she is safe," Master Plo said as he explained what we were going to do.

"And you guys go off to fight right master?" I asked.

"Yes, just be careful I sense our enemies are up to something," Master Plo said sensing through the force something is wrong.

"What do you think it is?" Naomi whispered towards me.

"Don't know, but I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it," I said hoping it was nothing.

_Separatist base (Normal pov)_

A hooded figure entered the command room of the Separatist base. There were battle droids communicating with other droids and some getting ready other droids ready for battle. The hooded figure walked towards the commander of the base as the droid saw the figure and got a little nervous.

"Um c-can I help you?" the droid asked.

"Are the forces ready to move out?" the hooded figure asked in the voice of a woman.

"Yes sir I mean yes ma'am. They're all loaded up and ready to head out," the droid explained.

"And is my ship ready for takeoff when I come back with the prisoner?" the woman asked.

"Um well it was," the commander droid said till it noticed the woman got a bit mad.

"What do you mean 'it was'? What did you idiots do to my ship?" the woman asked as she got mad.

"Well um see we were getting the ship ready when one of our own accidently damaged the engines. So it will take a couple of hours for us to fix the ship," the woman glared at the droid who was now scared that it was going to be destroyed.

The woman sighed and rubbed her head, "Never mind, just makes sure the droids keep the Jedi busy while I get the senator, understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am," the woman left the room and headed towards the hanger.

**I will not fail this time. I won't let anyone, not even the Jedi get in my way. ** The woman entered the hanger where she saw her six commando droids waiting for her, "Let's get going," the woman got on her speeder along with the droids who had some large containers attached to their speeders. Once they were hooked on they took off towards the Republic base to initiate their plan.

_Republic Base (Naomi's pov)_

We soon arrived to the Republic base where we saw hundreds of clones getting ready for battle, along with many vehicles, and tanks. This was a very cool, a damn shame we're not joining in the fight. We got off the gunship and headed towards the building where we were greeted by who I assumed was the leader of the Talz, Thi-Sen.

"Greetings Thi-Sen it's good to see you again," Senator Chuchi said greeting the leader of the Talz and having her protocol droid translate for us.

The leader Thi-Sen respond in his native language that many of us didn't understand. Once he finished the protocol droid translated for us, "The leader Thi-Sen said he is good to see you again too Senator Chuchi. Though he wishes it was on better terms and not in the middle of a war,"

Senator Chuchi nodded, "I agree, I am sorry the war has come to your world, but rest assure we have come to help. The Jedi have also come to assist you in anything you need,"

The protocol droid translated to the leader who also translated back to the droid, "Thi-Sen says he is honored to have the Jedi back on his home planet and hopes they will help them defeat the Separatist,"

"Allow me to introduce to you Master Plo Koon and Shaak Ti who were send by the Jedi order," Senator Chuchi said introducing the Jedi to Thi-Sen.

Master Plo approached the leader, "We are happy to be here to help your people. We will help you in anyway we can,"

Thi-Sen spoke again with the protocol droid translating, "Thi-Sen said he glad the Jedi are here since his people need help against the droids,"

"We know, we're well aware of the situation, and how the droid army have learned how to combat against your people," Master Shaak Ti explained, "But don't worry we will help rid of the Separatist from your home world and help rebuild your villages,"

Thi-Sen nodded when he looked behind our masters and saw my brother and me. He then pointed at us and spoke with the protocol droid translating, "Thi-Sen asked who these young ones are,"

"Oh these are our padawans, this is Owen and Naomi," Master Shaak Ti said introducing us to the leader of the Talz.

"They're here to keep the senator safe, while we fight against the droids," Master Plo explained. Thi-Sen nodded and led the Jedi towards the command room where they would learn of the situation.

As we walked I noticed some clones staring at my brother and me, "Sheesh it's like they never seen two teenagers before,"

"I think they're staring at me," Owen said as he could sense many clones were staring at him more than at his sister.

"Eh let them who cares bro," I said smacking my brother in the arm, "They'll get use to you in time…just like your girlfriend did,"

"Yeah I guess your…stop it!" I laughed as we caught up with our masters who were getting started on their plan.

"The Separatist have new equipment that can allow them to find where your people are hiding," Master Plo said as he talked to the leader of the Talz, Thi-Sen, "This has made it difficult for your men to get close to the enemy to destroy them I'm sure,"

The leader Thi-Sen nodded and spoke with the protocol droid continuing to translate, "Thi-Sen explains how they tried other ways to get to destroy the droids. A few plans succeeded, but it wasn't enough to remove them from the planet,"

Master Shaak Ti examined the location where the droids are held off by the Republic forces, "I noticed their fighters haven't taken off. I guess the cold has kept them from flying,"

"Indeed, if they tried to send any of their ships to attack us they won't make it back or see much because of the blizzard," One of the clones Commander Wolffe explained. I could see his right eye is blind and had a long scar across the blind eye, "Still they don't need to use their bombers on us since they still have their tanks and droids,"

"Which is why we'll be using the mountains against the Separatist," Master Plo said as the others turn to him wondering what he meant, "The droids I assume can't see your men up the mountains correct?"

Thi-Sen nodded as the droid translated, "He said his men hid in the mountains from the enemy. However, their tanks bombarded them and the mountains soon became their enemy,"

"Unless you guys attack them from both sides," now everyone turned to Owen who became a bit nervous, "Um well that's what we could do,"

"Explain padawan," Master Shaak Ti asked, but Owen was getting nervous with everyone staring at him. So as his sister I stepped in.

"He means what if we attacked them from the mountains and from the ground," I explained hoping that was what Owen's plan.

"Hmmmm is this true padawan?" Master Plo asked Owen who nodded.

"Yes sir,"

"That sounds like a good plan. The Talz and some of our men will take the mountains, while we take the fight to the ground," Master Shaak Ti said liking the idea.

"Very well then we'll go with the padawan…with Owen's plan," Owen smiled when Master Plo called him by his first name and not padawan, "Commander Wolffe, prepare the men and brief them on the plan. Then pick your best to help with the attack from above,"

Commander Wolffe nodded, "Yes sir," the clone commander soon left to find his best men for this mission and to brief them on what they are planning.

"It seems everyone likes your plan Owen," Owen and I turn around to see Senator Chuchi smiling, "I know I do,"

Owen smiles shyly and rubbed the back of his head, "Um tha-thank you Senator Chuchi. I'm glad you liked the plan,"

"It's a shame you two won't be involved in the fight," Senator Chuchi said.

"True, but keeping you safe will still be good for us," I said at least glad my brother will be close with Chuchi.

"Indeed, well I'll see you both later. I'm going to go speak with the chairman to let him know of the situation," Senator Chuchi soon left with her two guards as they left the room.

Owen sighed and his smile soon disappeared, "Maybe I shouldn't have become a Jedi,"

"Ah so you admit to liking her don't ya?" I said snickering some more as my brother showed his claws.

"I swear sis if you don't stop then-

"Stop at what?" I put my claws away as Master Shaak Ti approached us.

"Oh nothing don't worry master. So where do we go to keep an eye on the senator?" I asked wondering if we would keep an eye on Chuchi in her office or outside.

"Outside her office since she wishes to speak with the chairman alone, but with her guards. So we need you two to keep a look out and make sure no harm comes to the senator," Master Shaak Ti explained.

I raised my hand and saluted at my master, "Yes ma'am,"

Master Shaak Ti giggled a bit and pets my head, "Your very different from the other girls I have met in the Jedi temple aren't you?"

I smiled and enjoyed her petting my head, "My brothers and I are one of a kind,"

"Indeed you all are. Now then take care of yourselves and good luck," Master Shaak Ti said as she began to leave the room.

"Master?" Our masters turned around to face us, "May the force be with you," my brother Owen and I said as the same time.

Our masters nodded and Master Plo responded, "As to you two as well," they soon left leaving us alone with some clones in the command room.

"Okay first let's check the base around to make sure no enemy can sneak in then we go check on your girlfriend," I said taking off running with Owen getting mad.

"Damn it Naomi stop it!"

_Meanwhile (Normal Pov)_

Outside the Republic command base up a hill there was the hooded woman who was using her binoculars to check out the command base. The woman saw the Republic forces are getting ready to move out. Just as she knew they would. Once they're gone it will be easy for her to get in and get the senator.

Just then one of the droids came up to her, "Ventress, Count Dooku wishes to speak to you,"

The woman removed her hood revealing herself to be the Sith assassin Assajj Ventress who is also the secret apprentice to Count Dooku. She joined Dooku during the clone wars and has been his secret apprentice. To Dooku's master she is Dooku's assassin who he sends to dispose of anyone he wants gone or on missions that require her skills.

Ventress saw the hologram form of Dooku appear as she got down on one knee and kneeled before her master, "Yes my master?"

"Ventress, have the Republic forces left the base?" Dooku asked.

"Not yet, but once they leave I'll take the senator and blow up the facility," Ventress said knowing once she has the senator captured, then she will blow up the Republic base.

"Good, remember we need the senator alive so make sure not to kill her," Dooku said warning his apprentice not to kill the senator.

"I know, I won't fail you like Grievous has," Ventress said refusing to fail again like Grievous has.

"See that you don't because if you do then this time I won't go easy on you," in Ventress's mind she mentally gulped knowing how painful her punishments are. Now knowing he was going easy on her she didn't want to know how bad it would be when he isn't.

"I won't fail,"

"Very well, bring the senator back, and make sure no one is left alive," Dooku finished saying before he disappeared.

Ventress sighed and turns to the containers she brought along, "Then it's a good thing I brought these mindless beasts," Ventress banged on the container, which let out many loud roars, "Quiet in there you pathetic beasts,"

The roars died down, but Ventress could still hear their growling. She smiled knowing after all she did to these creatures that they will kill without mercy. She took out a small device and activated it. It began to make loud beeping noises and inside the containers several red lights appeared.

"As soon as you get these containers close by free the creatures and then follow them," Ventress handed the commando droids small black devices, "Use these to control those beasts, understand?"

The droids nodded. Ventress put her hood back and looked down on the base. Once the Jedi leave with their clone army then the real fun is going to begin and by the time they come back they'll find they may have won the battle, but it has caused them the war for Orto Plutonia.

_Republic Base (Owen's pov)_

Naomi and I looked out the window to see our masters were leaving. I sighed mentally hoping my plan was going to work. I didn't want it to get a lot of people killed. That would be bad if my planned ended up doing that.

"Soooo brother you going to try and make a move with your girlfriend or you going to need help from your little sister to help ya?" Naomi said snickering.

"Naomi shut it okay we don't have time for…" I began to sense something was wrong. I saw Naomi's expression as she sensed the same thing, "Sense it?"

"Yes, whatever it is it's not friendly," we suddenly heard a loud explosion as our wrist com went off, "Guys what's going on?"

"We got contact! They look like Wampas," we heard blasters firing off in the background and we wondered what was going on, "There's too many of them we need back up we need Ahhhhhhh!"

We knew the clone was dead as Chuchi along with her guards appeared, "Owen what's going on?"

"Looks like the enemy has made their move," I explained knowing whoever was leading the attack was working for the Separatist, "Senator please wait in your room, while we handle this,"

"Shouldn't we contact the Jedi about this?" one of the guards asked.

"Don't worry we can handle this, just do your job, and protect the senator," Naomi responded as the guards nodded, "Senator get to safety, lock the doors, and make sure no one except for us go in the room,"

"O-okay well be careful you two," Chuchi said as the guards led her back to her room.

"Okay bro I'll go assist the clones with these things and you keep an eye on things up here," Naomi said explaining the plan.

"Got it and Naomi be careful," Naomi nodded and took off, while I kept a look out for any signs of trouble.

_Lower levels (Naomi's pov)_

I arrived to the lower levels where I saw the clones shooting at the Wampas. I never seen one in person before, but I knew what they looked like from what my mother showed me about them. Something about this though seemed kind of strange since they don't live here on the planet and live on Hoth.

"Ma'am," I looked over at one of the clones who was calling out to me, "You made it,"

"Of course, now tell me how did these things get in?" I asked.

"The blizzard made it hard for us to see where they came from, but we saw them jumping over the walls, and then they just began attacking us," this seemed rather strange since I knew Wampas wouldn't attack us like this.

"Did you guys see any signs of droids or someone coming in with them?" I asked hoping to get some kind of clue.

"We did see someone, a hooded figure, but we lost the figure in the blizzard," I knew it whoever was behind this was using them to distract us.

"Okay troopers move your men into the buildings, I'll take care of these things," some of the troops looked confused by my orders, "I know I may look young, but I can handle these guys. Now move or I'll kick your asses into those buildings myself!" I spoke with an aggressive attitude that the troops seemed used to.

"Yes ma'am," the clones went off to tell their brothers to head towards the buildings for cover.

I took out my lightsaber and charged at the Wampas. They saw me and charged at me. I activated my green lightsaber and jumped over the first Wampa cutting off it's head. More began to approach me, I threw my lightsaber up, to distract them. I then charged towards one kicking it in the throat. I jumped off the Wampa and grabbed another by it's head and flipped it backwards as it landed on the snow face first.

More approached me, but just before one could attack me I caught my lightsaber and cut it's arm off. I then used the force to send two flying, while I charged at the rest cutting many of them down. One approached me, but I managed to jump over it, and cut it's head off causing it to fall. I landed on my feet and saw the rest of them were fighting with the clones, while the others got into the base.

I took out my communicator to contact Owen, "Bro they're coming in be careful and there might be someone leading them,"

"Got it sis thanks," Owen said as he turned off his communicator to get ready.

I was going to join him, when I noticed the Wampa who's head I cut off. I noticed it had some kind of device underneath the fur. I examined it and wondered if this is what was controlling these Wampas. I checked the others I killed and they all had the same kind of device. I took out a small device my mother gave me to help track signals. I made it so it would track who was controlling the Wampas. I found where the signal was coming from and realized where the figure was going.

"Oh shit," I ran back into the base hoping to get to Owen in time.

_(Normal pov)_

Owen kept his eye out for any signs of the enemy. His sister informed him of some Wampas being in the base so he needed to make sure none got pass him in order to protect the senator. Owen soon saw the lights were going off. He stayed calm and used his senses to try to find the enemy.

Unbeknownst to Owen the hooded figure came out from a vent behind him as the figure took out two lightsabers. Owen's nose detected something, a foul scent. Before the figure could strike Owen down, Owen ignited his blue bladed lightsaber and blocked the enemy's attack. Owen pushed the enemy back and growled at her.

"I don't know who you are or how you got in here lady, but you made a big mistake coming here," Owen growled at the woman who seemed surprise that he knew she was a woman.

The woman removed her hood revealing herself to the boy as Assajj Ventress, "I see the Jedi have brought in a new brat into the war, such a shame I have to kill you then,"

Owen got into fighting position as he was ready to defend Chuchi, "I won't go down easily. I don't know who you are, but I won't let you harm the senator,"

Ventress was surprise that the boy knew what her plan was and that he didn't know who she was. Though she knew she didn't have time for introductions, "I don't have time for this boy and fighting you is beneath me, (SNAP!) so I'll let my pets deal with you,"

Suddenly the door behind Owen was ripped open and soon the Wampas entered the hallway growling. Owen snarled at them and looked back at Ventress knowing she would use them to keep him busy, while she got to the senator.

"Have fun with them child (thud!) what the?" the window behind Ventress broke and in came Naomi who was panting a bit.

"I almost…fell off…the building," Naomi panted a bit as the blizzard began blowing into the base.

"Another brat?" Ventress was a bit surprise seeing another Jedi brat, "Oh well I guess I'll have to deal with you too,"

"Witch don't underestimate me," Naomi ignited her lightsaber, "Bro you got those Wampas?"

Owen nodded, "Naomi be careful she is not to be underestimated,"

"I know, just watch yourself those Wampas are being controlled by some kind of device behind their necks," Owen looked back at the Wampas guessing they were being control since he doubt this woman could control them without a device.

"Enough of this, kill the boy," Ventress ordered as the creatures charged at Owen who had his tail hold his lightsaber, while he jumped on the ceiling and started running, while his tail started cutting down the enemy.

Naomi begins her attack as Ventress blocked Naomi's first few strikes and went on the offensive. Naomi and Ventress took their fight down a different hallway as Ventress worked to try and kill this girl. Naomi was quick and was able to dodge and block this woman's attacks with ease. She saw the woman was pushing her back towards a wall and so Naomi decided to change this.

Naomi stopped moving as the woman brought her lightsaber down on Naomi's lightsaber. As she did this Ventress tries to strike the girl with her other lightsaber, but the girl stopped it as she used one hand to block Ventress's first lightsaber attack and blocked the second with her other hand. Ventress was surprise that the girl was strong enough to handle both sabers as the girl begins to move their lightsabers to the side.

Naomi jumped up and front kicked the woman in the face sending her across the hallway. Naomi's kick caused Naomi to flip over and land on her feet. She smiled and looked over at the woman who got up and didn't look happy.

"Looks like the witch isn't doing so well," Naomi said mocking the woman.

"The name is Assajj Ventress child and I won't let you embarrass me like this," Ventress got up and glared at the girl.

"Okay and the name is Naomi, not child. There now we both know our names," Naomi said confident she will beat Ventress.

"Well then Naomi I hope had your fun because now I'm going to show you why you shouldn't mess with a Sith," Naomi was a bit surprised when she heard this woman was a Sith. Now she had to be careful because if she isn't than this Sith could end up killing her.

_Meanwhile _

Senator Chuchi waited in her room for any news of the situation. She was worried that something happened and that something bad was going to happen. Her guards kept their guard up and she knew they would protect her from anything. Though she hoped nothing would happen that would cause her guards to get hurt.

Suddenly they all heard some noises coming from outside the room. The guards got into position and one got the Senator behind the desk for her own safety. The loud noises continued as the men could hear blasters being fired and the sounds of clones fighting something. Then they heard some loud screams as the noises continued. Chuchi covered her ears so she wouldn't hear this.

Then as soon as the noises started they were gone. The guards stood ready though waiting to find out what was going on. Chuchi appeared from behind her desk wondering if it was over. As one guard approached the door to see what is going on. But a he did a body was thrown through the door as it hit the guard sending both flying. Chuchi ducked her head as the two bodies hit the wall behind her as she sees the body thrown is dead, but the guard is still alive but knocked out.

The guards looked back and saw large white fur creatures were coming into the room. The guards opened fire on the creatures who came in using their claws to slice the guards up as the Wampas killed off all the guards. Chuchi helped the knocked out Guard moving him under the desk with her to keep him from getting killed.

Suddenly the table was lifted as Chuchi saw the creatures and the dead guards. Chuchi took the guard's blaster and opened fire on the Wampa killing it, but then another one smacked Chuchi sending her towards the wall and knocking her out. The Wampa approached her and were going to take her with them when they heard someone speak.

"Don't you dare touch her!" the Wampas turned around to see a Jedi standing by the door panting and looked mad.

Owen saw Chuchi on the ground knocked out and looked hurt. Owen was now mad. He didn't want to have to use this, but since no one else is around he can use it, "You bastards are going to get it now…you just pissed me off,"

Owen soon began to transform as he grew four times than his usual size. His muscles grew huge bulging all over his body. His claws became longer and sharper. His eye's colors changed, his tail making it longer, and bigger. His fur and skin became darker and he became vicious looking towards the Wampas.

The Wampas backed away a bit scared of him. Owen glared at the Wampas growling at them and extended his long sharp claws, "Now…die!" Owen let out a loud roar as he charged at the Wampas.

_(Naomi's pov)_

Ventress and I continued our fight through the base as we ended up outside. I managed to send the witch flying out through the window, though I saw her with ease land on the ground. I did the same landing on the ground and continued our fight in the blizzard. As we fought we heard a loud roar. I recognized it, but I could tell Ventress never heard of it before.

"What was that?" Ventress asked.

"That? Oh it's nothing don't worry. Now then let's continue or would you prefer to go up there and find out what it was?" I saw Ventress glaring at me as she continued on the attack.

I blocked her attacks and kept my guard up. I managed to kick away one of her lightsabers, but at that very moment she knocked away mine and leg swept me causing me to land on the snow. She then got on top of me pinning one of my arms with her knee and had her lightsaber right by my throat.

"Any last words little girl?" I saw my glove on my left hand was free and I knew I had to do this if I was going to live.

"Yeah, take this," I grabbed her hand and soon Ventress began to scream.

**Yep, Owen has a wild side to him. Now the info on his species and his beast form will be explained in the future. Though don't worry all will be explained in due time. I thank Patattack for the beast form and the description of the beast, along with what it can do. Thank you my friend and I appreciate the help.**

**Now then about season five now I am planning to use some episodes from season five for the Warriors story so this will be very long. I hear they might make season 6, but if it's for next year I won't wait that long. So season 2, 3, 4, and 5 some episodes will be used for the story. Not all of them since I don't want to use too much from them. **

**Darth Maul and Savage will make an appearance in the story. Along with the Nightsisters and Mother Talzin, their appearance will be made in the story, but in the future. Once we get to the end of season five then I might skip the rest or not. Still debating on this, but I promise this story will be long and who knows could become longer than all three stories of the Warriors combined.**

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like the chapter don't leave a review. If I made a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. Goodbye everyone, see ya later, and hope you guys liked the chapter, along with season 5's first episode. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Season 5 is looking pretty good. We may just see Lux and Ahsoka get together. I say they do what Anakin and Padme did. Get together, get married, and hide it as a secret. Just my opinion, anyways I want to thank everyone for liking the last chapter, and sorry for taking so long with this new chapter. I had so much to deal with involving my classes. Science sucks a lot. **

**Okay now then time to begin with this chapter. Again I want to thank my friend Patattack for the information on Owen and the description of his transformation. Thank you my friend. Now time to begin with the chapter I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Let the new chapter begin, enjoy everyone. **

**New Mission**

_Orto Plutonia (Normal pov)_

The clones had barricaded themselves in the galley as they began making barriers for them to get behind. The Wampas had gotten through their defenses and had killed many of the clones. The remaining clones locked themselves in a room as the Wampas tried going after them. They barricaded the door giving the troops time to get their defenses ready when the Wampas get through.

"Have any of you contacted General Plo or Shaak Ti?" one of the clone troopers asked.

"We tried Deadshot, but the storm is keeping us from contacting anyone," another clone trooper explained.

"They're breaking through!" another clone shouted as the men looked over to see the doors being torn apart.

Deadshot and his men got ready as the Wampas began to break through the barricade. The men all had their blasters ready as the Wampas finally broke through. The Wampas growled as they entered the room looking to kill the rest of the clones. But before the clones could open fire the Wampas stopped. The Wampas didn't move for a few seconds till they began to walk out of the room.

Many of the clones were surprised by this and were confused, "Um what just happened?"

Deadshot walked over slowly where the Wampas were heading. His men followed him as they saw the Wampas leaving the building and began to run out of the base. Jumping over the walls and heading towards where they came from.

"This is weird," Deadshot said confused like the rest of his men on what just happened.

_Meanwhile_

Riyo Chuchi soon began to wake up as she felt a large pain in her head as she tried to get up. She stopped moving as her head and body was in pain. She looked and saw her guards were on the ground knocked out. Chuchi despite the pounding in her head began to sit up and tried to remember what happened.

She remembered something coming into her office. Attacking her men and then herself, but there was someone else she remembered seeing coming to her aid. As she tried to remember she heard a loud commotion outside the room. She could hear a loud roar and multiple growls coming from outside. She carefully grabbed a blaster from one of the guards and slowly got up.

She walked over near the door while hearing the noises. Then I heard someone's voice on the other side, "Down boy heel I say heel!" She recognized it as Naomi, but wondered what was going on, "Don't make me do it I'll do it!" Before Chuchi could open the door she heard a loud yelp noise coming outside.

She opened the door carefully and peek her head out the door. She couldn't see Naomi, but she did see many dead Wampas on the ground. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. They weren't shot or stabbed by a lightsaber. They looked like they were massacred by some kind of wild animal.

"Oh my word, what could have done this?" Chuchi carefully got out of the room and couldn't find any trace of Owen or Naomi.

She carefully watched her step so she wouldn't step on any of the bodies. As she looked for the others she saw many claw marks on the walls, ceiling, and on the floor as well. They were bigger than the ones the Wampas could make. She covered her nose to block out the awful stench and continued making her way towards where the others were.

As she turns around a corner she saw Owen nearby coming out of a room, "Owen!"

Owen turned around and locked the door Owen came out of, "Oh hey there Senator Chuchi are you okay?"

Chuchi approached Owen and nodded, "Yes, except for the headache I have. What happened?"

"Oh well it seems the Separatist brought another creature in to help them but they lost control and it killed off those Wampas," Owen explained.

"I see, is it dead? Did you and Naomi killed it? Wait where is Naomi?" Chuchi looked around remembering she heard Naomi's voice, but couldn't see her.

"Oh um well she is resting yeah she fought the Wampas and I fought the creature. But right now she is resting up don't worry," Owen said nervously.

"All right then, where's Ventress?" Chuchi soon remembered seeing Ventress was around.

"Oh she's gone too. Took off running like the bald headed bitch that she is," Chuchi looked surprised by Owen's comment, "I mean uh she took off running. Sorry ma'am for my foul words,"

"No no it's all right Owen I'm just glad you and your sister are okay," Chuchi felt her head hurting a bit as she was about to tip over. Owen caught her and helped hold her up, "Thank you Owen,"

Owen nodded just as clones entered the base, "Sir is everyone okay?"

"Yes we are. Please take Senator Chuchi to the infirmary and make sure to check on her guards as well," Owen ordered as the clones nodded.

"Owen, thank you for saving me," Chuchi kissed Owen on the cheek making him blush as the clones helped take her to the infirmary.

Owen sighed and opened the door he came out of then locked it. He turned on the lights and on the floor nearby was a passed out Owen who was covered in blood.

"Sheesh bro the things I do for you," Suddenly the Owen who talked to Chuchi and the clones began to change into the form of Naomi, "The things I do for you Owen is not always fun,"

Naomi approached her brother and began slapping him across the face causing him to wake up, "Owwwww Naomi what the hell!"

"Good to see your awake," Naomi threw Owen a towel and pants, "Get clean up before our masters come back,"

Owen was confused by what Naomi meant till he saw he was covered in blood, "I went wild didn't I?"

"Big time and I had to use my powers to knock you out," Naomi explained as she kept an eye on the door.

Owen sighed and cleaned himself up, "I hate when I lose control. I'm sorry if I tried to hurt you sis,"

Naomi smiled at her brother, "It's okay, I know you weren't yourself, but I'm glad to see you were okay anyways,"

Owen smiled and finished cleaning off the blood, "I still smell blood on me,"

"A quick shower should help. If those Wampas didn't destroy the water supply or heater," Naomi turned around once her brother finished putting on his pants.

"Speaking of them what happened? And where's that Ventress woman?" Owen asked wondering where Ventress went and if the Wampas were gone.

"They're gone I used my powers on Ventress and had them leave. As for the bald headed harpy she disappeared too," Naomi explained.

"Darn, I wish we had caught her," Owen had hoped capturing Ventress so they could find out where this Dooku was.

"It's fine, but listen we may need to come up with a good excuse on what happened," Naomi said knowing when their masters come back they would need to come up with a lie.

"I know, otherwise we would have to explain how all this happened," Owen said agreeing with his sister.

"Okay so here is what I came up with,"

_(Normal pov)_

Meanwhile outside the base Assajj Ventress was staggering towards her ship. She felt her body was drained and could barley move. How she was still walking was all on her will to keep the Jedi from capturing her and failing her master. Although she does know because she failed to kill the senator she still failed him anyways.

As she came close to her ship she kept thinking what that child she fought earlier did to her. She didn't know what the girl did, but all Ventress could remember was feeling a shock going through all her body that felt like the same kind of shock as Dooku's force lightning, except this was felt within her body, and she blacked out after the girl touched her.

Ventress soon woke up and was able to get out of the base before the Jedi came back. She vowed the next time she sees that girl she would kill her and make her pay. Ventress made it to her ship and got inside as she got the droid to take off.

"The next time we meet you stupid brat I will kill you,"

_Republic Base (Owen's pov)_

Hours passed by before Master Ti and Plo returned from the fight. Naomi and I explained what happened to the base and how the Wampas attacked us. We explained to them Ventress also was here, but we managed to drive her off with the both of us working together. Good thing for us the clones, Senator Chuchi, and her guards didn't see how Ventress disappeared or what happened to her Wampas.

We explained that I damaged one of the mind control devices on a few of the Wampas, which caused them to go wild and kill off many of their own. That explained the massacre in the hallway and as for the creatures we assumed they took off from the base. We hoped our lie would work and that our masters would fall for it.

"It seems you two have gone through a lot haven't you?" Master Plo said as Naomi and I waited to see if they believed us.

"Indeed, especially going up against Ventress. We're glad you two did it together and managed to hold her off along with her creatures," Master Ti said as Naomi and I mentally sighed in relief.

"Thank you masters and we're glad that we made it through this in one piece. Still it's a shame we couldn't help keep many of our troops alive," Naomi said a bit sad many men died.

"That is the price of war and it's a good thing you two were here since if you weren't then many more would have died," Master Plo said as he tried to cheer Naomi up.

"And if you two weren't here Senator Chuchi would have been taken by the Separatist," Master Ti said glad that their padawans helped keep the senator safe from Ventress.

"Thank you masters," we bowed our heads and were glad the lie worked, though I didn't like lying to our masters.

"Now then you two should get some rest since tomorrow we're going to get you two to make your own lightsabers," Naomi and I smiled as we were getting our own sabers.

"Thank you!" Naomi and I said in unison as we left the room.

"What do you think?" Master Ti asked Plo Koon as soon as the kids left.

"Do I believe they were hiding something, yes," Master Plo said as Master Ti nodded knowing that the kids weren't telling the full truth on what happened, "However, I think we should wait for them to tell us what it is,"

"All right, though I wonder what it is they did," Master Ti wondered.

"As do I,"

_(Normal pov)_

Naomi and Owen left the room as they gave each other high fives for getting through that confrontation with their masters about what happened. They were glad their masters believed their stories, but now they were feeling bad for lying to their masters.

"I wish we could tell them the truth Naomi," Owen felt bad about lying and wanted to tell his master the truth.

"If we told them then they would be worried about you and your beast form," Naomi said worried on what the council would do if they found out about Owen's beast form and how he has trouble controlling it.

Owen nodded understanding Naomi's concern, "I know, I wish I could learn to control my beast form,"

"Well remember all Master Ziva taught you and you just might," Owen remembered all the training he went through with his master and how she helped him learn to control his beast form, temporary.

"Thanks Naomi, by the way why didn't you want the council to know about your powers? I'm sure you got some information from what you did to Ventress right?" Owen asked.

"Oh well I'll tell them in time and I didn't get much just enough to look like her. She seriously needs to grow some hair," Naomi said shuddering as she remembered feeling Ventress's head and how it felt weird she didn't have any hair.

"I bet that would feel weird," Naomi looked behind Owen and smiled, "What?"

"Your girlfriend is coming?" Owen turned around and saw Chuchi approaching them.

"Hello Naomi and Owen, I take it you finished giving your report to your masters?" Senator Chuchi asked.

"Yes we did and we're glad to see you're okay Senator Chuchi," Owen said glad that Chuchi was safe.

"I have you two to thank. If it wasn't for you two I would probably be captured by the Separatist," Chuchi said as she thanked the two siblings.

"Awwww it was nothing and we're glad we helped you out. I just hope that with the Separatist defeated that the planet will be free from their control," Naomi said hoping the planet was free from the Separatist.

"Same here, though I'm sure the Separatist will be back. Only this time we're leaving a Republic base here to assist with the inhabitants to be ready if the Separatist returns," Chuchi said as she explained what the Republic did.

"Cool, so um senator I was wondering if," Owen got nervous as he wanted to ask the senator if she wanted to spend time together.

"What is it?" Senator Chuchi asked.

"He's wondering if you would like to hang out," Naomi said as she figured what her brother wanted to say.

"Oh well right now I have to speak with the Jedi and the prime minister of my planet, but afterwards sure," Senator Chuchi said accepting Owen's offer.

"Oh great well see ya after the meeting then," Chuchi nodded and went inside the command room to speak with the Jedi.

"Well?" Naomi asked.

"Well what?" Owen asked not sure what Naomi wanted.

"Thank you Naomi for helping me get a date with the girl I love. You're a great sister and you're the smartest person I ever met," Naomi said in Owen's voice thanks to her powers.

Owen gave his sister an annoyed look, "I will never say that,"

Naomi stared at her brother cracking her knuckles, "Say it or," Naomi shaped into Owen's form, "I'll tell Chuchi you love her a lot,"

Owen got scared and worried by his sister's threat, "You wouldn't dare,"

Naomi in Owen's form smiled evilly, "Try me,"

Owen sighs and decides to do it without the enthusiasm, "Thank you Naomi for helping me get a date with the girl I love. You're a great sister and you're the smartest person I ever met,"

"And?"

Owen sighs in annoyance, "And we're dumb,"

Naomi kisses her brother on the cheek, "There was that so hard?" Owen mumbled as he headed to his room, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Owen took off to his room.

"I thought so," Naomi said as she headed off to get something to eat.

_Coruscant the next day (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I returned to Coruscant after our mission on Rhen Var as we headed towards the Jedi temple. We were exhausted. We were patrolling parts of the planet to make sure the Separatist army didn't have any nasty surprises left behind when they ran. I was looking forward to getting back to our comfortable…well close to comfortable beds.

"You know what we need to do when we get back to our rooms? We need to make some improvements to them so they are better," Zach suggested as we walked into the Jedi temple.

Our masters were off giving their report to the council and telling us we would be going somewhere to make our lightsabers. Forgot the name of the planet, but we heard it was going to be as cold as Rhen Var. This did not sit well with Zach since he got tired of the snow when a bunch of it fell on him almost getting him sick.

"Not sure about that Zach. I think the council will have a problem with that,"

Zach blew a raspberry and placed his arm over my shoulders, "Relax dude we got this and we might as well decorate Naomi and Owen's room as well. Kind of a surprise for the both of them,"

I removed Zach's arm from my shoulders, "Uh no thanks, last time you tried redecorating Naomi's room she used you as a punching bag for weeks and Owen tried to eat you,"

"He didn't try to eat me. His wild side did and they forgave me for what I did," Zach said not worried about Naomi and Owen.

"Owen maybe, but Naomi nope she hasn't, especially when you cut off her stuff animal's head," Zach remembered how Naomi got mad and shuddered.

"Don't remind me. I still have nightmares for what she did," Zach shuddered some more remembering the terrible things that Naomi did to Zach in the dark room.

"What exactly did she do?" Michael asked.

Zach grabbed Michael by the shoulders and shook him hard, "Nothing! She did nothing and if she asked that I tell you what happened tell her I didn't tell you anything! For the love of the force you do...not...tell...her...anything!"

"I…got...it...stop...shaking...me!" Zach released me and I fell to the floor.

"Sorry, just don't tell her please," Zach said as he begged me not to tell Naomi anything.

"….Uh sure whatever," I got up and wiped the dirt from my clothes.

"Everything okay?" we looked over and saw Ahsoka approaching us.

"Oh hey Soka what's up?" Zach said smiling and calm again.

"Soka?" Ahsoka looked confused.

"He already came up with nicknames for you and the other Jedi," I explained as Ahsoka understood.

"Yep, I have nicknames for my siblings too. Like Michael here Mikey," I rolled my eyes when I remembered the nickname Zach gave me.

Ahsoka giggled a bit, "That's a nice nickname, Mikey,"

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head nervously, "Um thanks Soka,"

Ahsoka smiled, "So got any other nicknames for the Jedi, Zach?"

"Oh plenty I even have one for your master, Scarface," Ahsoka thought about the nickname and smiled.

"I like that. I usually say Skyguy as his nickname and he calls me Snips. But I like yours too," Ahsoka liked the nickname and was planning on using it in the future.

"Snips? Oh because your snippy? Oh my new nickname for you, Snippy Soka," Zach laughed as Ahsoka and I groaned.

"Don't call me that," Ahsoka asked.

"Snippy Soka, Snippy Soka, Snippy So," I elbowed Zach in the gut knocking the air out of him.

"Sorry about that Ahsoka," I said apologizing to Ahsoka.

"It's okay I think he got the message now. So how did the mission go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Let's talk somewhere else since Zach's versions are not always good," Ahsoka nodded and led me towards the cafeteria while we left Zach alone.

"Assholes!" Zach shouted as he headed off to his room.

_Serenno (Normal pov)_

Count Dooku was on his home planet and Separatist base listening to the report that was given to him by General Grievous about his encounter with the boy Michael and listening to the report his assassin Assajj Ventress was giving him about the girl Naomi. Both were in the room in holo-projection and both reports made Dooku upset that both Grievous and Ventress couldn't kill two children.

"I am very disappointed in you both. Not only did you two allow these children to defeat you, but you've allowed them to humiliate you both," Count Dooku said disappointed in Grievous and Ventress, "Now leave, while I decide on your punishments,"

Both Grievous and Ventress disappeared as Dooku thought about this. Just then the hologram form of his master appeared, "It appears there is more to these teenagers than we thought there was,"

Dooku got off his chair and got on one knee as he bowed his head before his master, "I'm sorry that my subordinates failed in their mission, but I assure you they will be punished for their failure,"

"Actually I think they did well," Dooku looked up at his master confused, "They showed us what two of these kids could do. They showed us someone taught them how to fight and use the force. To the point that maybe they can be used,"

"Are you suggesting we try to turn them?" Count Dooku asked.

"Yes, they would be very useful to us, even helping us locate who trained them," Sidious said as he was forming an idea on how to use these children for his plans.

"Do you want me to capture them and bring them to you my master?" Count Dooku asked.

"No, not yet," Sidious said knowing it wasn't time to capture the children, "I want to see what the other two can do and find out which can be used easily than the other. Send your agents to keep an eye on them and find out all you can about them,"

Dooku lowered his head, "I shall be done my master,"

_Jedi temple (Normal pov)_

Naomi and Owen returned to the Jedi temple where they met up with their brother Zach who was making designs for the new rooms. Naomi added some things for her room, while Owen added the colors on what the rooms could all have. Zach finished it up by measuring and deciding what tools to use for this.

"Okay so our rooms are connected, except Michael and my rooms are connected. The same with you two," points to Owen and Naomi, "So we will break the walls down and connect the rooms to make them bigger,"

"You sure the Jedi temple is okay with this? And where are we going to get the tools for this?" Owen asked worried they will get in trouble with the Jedi.

"Relax, they won't notice a thing," Zach said reassuring Owen everything would be okay.

"And the tools bro?" Naomi asked.

"We will borrow them from where they keep the ships. Now then where's Michael we'll need his help in this," Zach asked just as Michael came into the room, "Finished dating Ahsoka now?"

"Dude shut up," Michael said as he was getting annoyed with Zach making it sound like he was dating Ahsoka.

"Just saying you took your sweet time getting back here," Zach said as he was finishing up how the rooms would look like.

"We didn't actually get to talk much. We got to the cafeteria and then Ahsoka got a call from her master so she had to leave," Michael said a little sad he didn't get to spend time with Ahsoka.

"Don't worry bro you'll get your chance…wait then where were you for the last few hours?" Naomi asked.

"Oh I was with Master Kenobi who told me I was going on a mission to Mandalore with Ahsoka," Michael explained as he sat down next to Naomi.

"Cool, wait why?" Owen asked.

"Something involving corruption on Mandalore and wants Ahsoka to go there to help the cadets," Michael said explaining why he is going to Mandalore with Ahsoka.

Zach and Naomi looked at each other and nodded, "We're going,"

"What?" Michael asked.

"I heard of Mandalore and it's rich history. I'm going," Naomi explained.

"I just want to go so I can do some detective work and find out who is behind this corruption. That and I heard there are cool stuff to check out on Mandalore," Zach said laughing a bit.

"No, you two are staying here. Besides the last time you two worked on something together you kind of made a big mess," Michael said as Owen nodded in agreement.

"When?" Zach asked.

"That time you two worked on pranking one guy, but you ended up pranking the whole family. One of them is still traumatized by what you did," Owen said remembering the prank that ended bad for a family.

"Yeah, but this time we'll be good, please Michael?" Naomi gave her brother the big watery puppy eye look and whimpered.

"Ahhhhh why do you keep using that on me?" Michael groaned knowing he was no match for his sister's look, "Fine, I'll talk to Master Kenobi. Owen you want to come?"

"Can't going to meet up with Senator Chuchi," Owen said unavailable to go with his siblings.

"He's going on a date," Naomi makes kissing noises which cause Owen to blush.

"Stop that," Naomi and Zach snickered, but Michael slapped them in the back of the heads.

"When will you two grow up?" Michael asked.

"The day that a group of small furry creatures win a fight against an army of soldiers with advance weapons," Zach said.

"Whatever, I'll be back and Zach no constructing till we get back okay?" Michael asked as Zach nodded in agreement.

As soon as Michael left Zach walked over to the wall next to him, then poked at it as the wall crumbled down, "Whoops too late,"

"Let's get busy making our rooms!" Naomi said as she wore constructive clothes.

Owen sighed and wore a helmet, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end bad?"

"Shut up and paint,"

**There ya go the end of the chapter and I hope many liked what happened. Yes now you know Naomi can turn into any person she touches. What else she can do will be revealed in time. I also hope you liked the ending with Michael, Zach, and Naomi going to Mandalore. Should be a fun trip huh?**

**All right now originally the next chapter involved them going to Mandalore when death watch made their debut, but decided to make changes to it since I couldn't find the episodes involving death watch in season two. My bad I'm sorry everyone. I assure you though things will be different with Naomi involved. **

**As for Owen well he will be involved in another matter in the future. Don't worry you all will know what it is in time. Okay time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't review. Take care, goodbye, and Happy Halloween everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason- Man season five is doing so well and it's Thanksgiving people so I hope everyone is having a good Thanksgiving.**

**Rowan- I'm not, my friends are still trying to eat Mr. Turkey.**

**Jason- Woman it's a turkey not a living person.**

**Rowan- Would you eat something that wears a suit, a hat, and wears glasses?"**

**Jason finished eating a fish that had a hat and glasses.**

**Jason- Um it did not have a suit.**

**Rowan- Evil!**

**Arella- Dead!**

**Rowan shrieked and took off while Arella laughed.**

**Arella- She saw the trailer for the movie that comes out in 2013. That never gets old.**

**Jason- You're cruel this is supposed to be a time of being thankful for what you have.**

**Arella- I'm thankful that I can still mess with my sister and the people will be thankful if you get on with the story.**

**Jason-…wow your mean. Time to begin with the chapter I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Let the new chapter begin, enjoy everyone. **

**Arella- Also Happy Thanksgiving, now if you excuse me I'm going to go scare my sister. **

**Corruption on Mandalore part 1**

_Hyperspace (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was onboard a transport ship as my master and I headed towards Mandalore. I was assigned to help the cadets on the planet learn about corruption and how they can help stop it. It sounded like an easy assignment, though I wish I would have been given permission to help solve the corruption problem. But as always we have to let the government of the planet handle this problem.

To make things even more interesting the council has agreed to let Michael, Naomi, and Zach come along on the mission to learn about Mandalore and help me out if I need it. We had stopped by to get crystals for the trio's new lightsabers, which they were making while heading to Mandalore. I knew Zach and Naomi came along for their own reasons, so I was glad to know Michael came along to help out if I need it.

"Master I'm going to go check on the others and give Naomi her pills," I grabbed the medicine of Naomi knowing she was going to need it before she gets sick.

"All right and make sure to remind those three that their job is not to cause trouble okay?" Anakin warned.

"So I should tell you the same as well?" I left the room before my master could say something back. I made it to the cargo room where the trio had finished making their lightsabers, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, even Naomi. Those pills helped her out a lot," Michael said as Naomi looked to be okay.

"That's good we wouldn't want you throwing up in here," Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Yep, it would have been messy in here. So we almost there?" Naomi asked.

"Not yet, but my master wanted me to give you some more of this," I handed two pills to Naomi as she took them and swallowed them, "That should hold you off for another hour,"

"So Ahsoka you never been to Mandalore?" Michael asked as I sat down next to him.

"Nope, this is my first time. Kind of nervous since I never taught a class before," I was nervous and I was worried I wouldn't be able to teach the class well.

I felt Michael's hand on my shoulder as he smiles at me, "Hey it will be okay. You'll be fine and hey I'll be there if you need some help,"

I returned the smile and nodded, "Thanks Michael,"

As we stared at each other we heard some kissing noises nearby. We looked over and saw Naomi making kissing noise and Zach trying to sound like me.

"Oh Michael I love you so much kiss me right now," I blushed by what Zach was saying.

"Oh Ahsoka I love you too come here and let's smooch," Naomi tried to sound like Michael as I noticed Michael blushing then took his hand off my shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you two," Michael got up and began chasing his siblings.

I sat there blushing and trying to regain my focus. I got up and quietly left the room. I needed to stop thinking about that and refocus on the mission. Michael was right and I would do okay. All right teach the class about corruption and then hurt Zach for pulling that stunt.

_Mandalore an hour later (Normal pov)_

After an hour has passed the leader of Mandalore, Dutchess Satine along with her nephew Korkie, and the Prime Minister of Mandalore Almec waited at the landing platform for their guests to arrive. Satine had asked for the assistance of the Jedi to help them with this corruption problem. Padme assured her the Jedi would make sure things go well. Satine hopes so, especially with how things were now.

She needed to find out who was the one helping the men who poisoned her people. She wanted to find out so she could bring them in to justice for their crimes. She knew it had to be someone who was higher up in her government, but the question is who it was?

"My lady if I may what do the jedi know of our ways? Do we really want them meddling with our children's education?" Prime Minister Almec asked who was against the Jedi coming to the planet.

Satine in her mind knew Almec was not a big fan of the Jedi and knew he would be against this, "Surely there is nothing to fear from exposing them to new ideas Prime Minister,"

Suddenly Satine saw a transport ship coming towards them. She figured who it was and saw the ship landing. Once the ship landed the ramp came down as Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano came down the ramp. They made their way towards Dutchess Satine and greeted her.

"Dutchess Satine" Anakin bowed his head and took Dutchess Satine's hand as he kissed it then turned to the prime minister. "Prime Minister Almec."

"Master Skywalker so good to see you again this is your padawan I assume?" Satine turned her attention to the padawan.

"Yes my lady may I present Ahsoka Tano," Anakin introduced his padawan who bowed her head before the leader of Mandalore.

"Dutchess, Prime Minister" Ahsoka introduced herself to the Dutchess and Prime Minister.

"I am grateful that the jedi council could spare the two of you to help instruct our leaders and peacekeepers of tomorrow. Please thank Master Yoda for me" Satine said glad that the jedi were helping her with her planet.

"Um due to our limited resources I must return to battle immediately" Anakin explained failing to mention this earlier.

"So you won't be staying Master Skywalker?" Almec asked.

"No but I assure you that padawan Tano is a highly capable jedi and has the full confidence of the counsel" Anakin said confident Ahsoka will be okay, "And she won't be alone she will be accompanied by two more padawans,"

"Two more who?" Almec asked confused on what the Jedi Knight meant.

Just then three more padawans appeared looking around, "Whoa, so this is Mandalore. Cool, I can't wait to have a look around,"

"I can't wait to learn about it's history," the female padawan said.

"And I can't wait to bail you guys out of trouble since I know you two will end up in trouble, again," one of the male padawans said.

"Who are they?" Dutchess Satine asked wondering who the padawans were.

"The older one's name is Zachary, he is the padawan of Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. The girl's name is Naomi, she is the padawan of Master Shaak Ti. And the other boy's name is Michael, he is the padawan Master Obi Wan Kenobi," Anakin said introducing the padawans.

"And they're here to help out," Ahsoka explained.

The trio approached the Dutchess and Prime Minister, then bowed their heads as Zach spoke, "It's an honor to meet you Dutchess and it's an honor to be here on your planet. I have heard much about it and it's history,"

Satine smiled and greeted the padawans, "Well thank you Zach and it's an honor to meet you three. I also didn't know Master Kenobi had a padawan,"

"We kind of became padawans a few days ago," Michael explained as he turned to the prime minister and felt something off about him.

"Master Skywalker are you sure about this? Surely one padawan can handle such a simple assignment," Almec said disapproving the other padawans coming to the planet.

"True, but you got a lot of cadets and only one padawan. Surely you're not expecting one to teach so many cadets are you prime minister?" Naomi said sounding sarcastic.

"She has a point," Satine agreed to have the four padawans help out.

Almec sighed and decided to agree, "Very well then Cadet Korkie, Amis, Lagos," the three cadets stepped forward as they were called, "These are some of the cadets that you will be instructing padawan Tano, Michael, Zachary, and Naomi,"

"Nice to meet you all," Ahsoka greeted the young cadets.

"That's a fine weapon may I see it?" Korkie asked noticing our lightsabers.

"I'm afraid not because of Master Kenobi's last visit and the trouble that followed no off-worlders are allowed weapons on Mandalore" Almec explained.

"Master Kenobi caused trouble that's a first" Ahsoka sounded surprise to hear Obi wan caused trouble instead of Anakin.

Anakin sighed, "Just give me the lightsaber" Ahsoka handed her lightsaber over, "You three as well come on"

Michael and Naomi handed their lightsabers over, while Zach held his away, "Be warn Skywalker if you break my new saber I will take yours and throw it in a lake filled with monsters,"

"Just hand it over doofus," Naomi said insulting her brother as he grumbled then handed over his lightsaber.

"Thank you for respecting our ways Master Jedi," Dutchess Satine said thanking Master Skywalker.

Captain Rex came out of the ship and approached Skywalker, "Excuse the interruption sir, but it's time to depart, General Fisto is expecting us,"

Anakin nodded knowing it was time to go, "If you'll excuse me," Anakin soon left and left the padawans alone.

"Please follow us," Satine led the four padawans onto a transport speeder and headed into the city.

_(Michael's pov)_

We made it to our rooms as Naomi and Zach fought for top bunk, while Ahsoka and I settled in a good manner who gets which bunk, "Want the top or bottom?"

"Hmmmm I'll take the bottom," Ahsoka put her small pack on the bottom bed.

"Guess I'll take the top," I got my stuff on the top, while Zach was on the floor after Naomi threw him from the top bunk.

"I win, you lose," Naomi blew a raspberry and smiled being on top of the bunk.

"I hate you," Zach muttered.

"Awwww I hate you too," Naomi said as she rested on the bed.

"And this is normal with you guys?" Ahsoka asked me whispering into my ear.

I sighed and nodded, "Yep, they even fight on who gets to the freshener first in the morning,"

Ahsoka seemed surprised by that, "Well we can decide on that later. Right now we need to get ready for class,"

Naomi whined, "I don't wanna,"

"Yeah, we came for the sights not to teach," Zach got on the bed and tried to sleep.

Ahsoka sighed and used the force to cause Zach to fall out of bed, "News flash we're Jedi and you took this assignment telling the council you wanted to teach. So now you're going to teach,"

Zach got up and walked up to Ahsoka, "Or what? You ain't the boss of me,"

I sensed the tension between the two and broke it up, "Easy guys we're on the same side okay?"

Zach smiled and smacked Ahsoka on the shoulder softly, "Kidding sheesh you really taking this mission seriously huh?"

"Of course," Ahsoka didn't come to play she came to help the cadets.

"Look the whole teaching thing not my style okay?" Zach said as he sat back on the bed, "But figuring out clues is,"

Ahsoka was confused by this, while I groaned knowing where Zach was going with this, "Zach please don't do it,"

Zach grabbed his bag and got into the closet. Seconds later he appeared wearing a long green coat with a hat on his head, brown pants, black shoes, and had a smoke pipe, "Detective Zach Holmes is on the case,"

Naomi smiled and grabbed her bag as she went into the closet. Seconds later came out wearing similar outfit except it was blue, "And his assistant Dr. Naomi Watson is here to help,"

Michael face-palmed his face and groaned, "Not those two again,"

Ahsoka was the only one confused on what just happened, "What's going on here?"

"These two created these personas after reading the adventures of Samuel Holmes who was a famous detective centuries ago and his partner Dr. James H. Watson," I explained hoping never to see these personas again.

"Oh," Ahsoka snapped out of this confusion, "What are you two going to do?"

"We will go find who is behind this corruption and bring them to justice," Zach lid his smoke pipe and bubbles came out.

"Stop playing games okay this is serious. We're not here to do that," Ahsoka said trying to get the two to stop.

"No time quick Watson to the Holmes mobile!" Zach ran out of the room with Naomi running behind him.

"Should we go after them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka I have learned many things. One of them is once those two start something like a case they won't stop," I knew from experience.

"Well we can't just let them go," Ahsoka didn't want them to get in trouble.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Let's get going," I put my bag away and headed out the door.

Ahsoka stood there still confused on why Michael didn't want to help his siblings, "This mission is getting weirder by the minute,"

_City (Naomi's pov)_

"Zach you sure you know what you're doing? Don't get me wrong I love dressing up as Watson, but this isn't home you know," I was okay with us dressing up, but using our outfits and trying to solve the case may not be a wise idea.

"I know, but even if we help the cadets learn about corruption it's still going to be a problem," Zach smoked more of his pipe as bubbles appeared, "The only way to stop this corruption and give the cadets a chance is helping catch the culprit and stop corruption. At least until the cadets are old enough to handle it themselves,"

"Great, so where do we start?" I asked wondering where we start the investigation.

"With the prisoners," Zach said as he raised his pipe in the air.

"They're in jail and if we go there then the authorities will tell Satine," I explained as Zach lowered his pipe.

"Oh well then with the ones who didn't get caught. To the docks!" Zach took off running while I went after him.

We made it to the docks and spotted one of the men involved in the corruption, but they didn't have anything on him so he got away. We recognized him from me hacking into the systems of Mandalore and finding out. We got close to the guy and grabbed him as we pulled him into a dark room.

"Who's there? Where am I?" the guy asked as we tied him to a chair and turned on one light.

"We'll be doing the questions around here. Soooo you were involved in the moving of those chemicals that got those kids sick right?" Zach asked as he moved around the guy, while I held the flashlight to his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zach smacked him in the back of the head, "What the hell is your problem freak?"

Zach smacked him again hard, "You tell me what I want to know or we'll do this the hard way,"

The guy looked at me and Zach then laughed, "You working for that Dutchess Satine woman? Go ahead I ain't talking,"

"Fine," Zach takes out some tools and activates a chainsaw as the guy screams.

"Whoa whoa bro calm down Holmes never did these things," I said taking the chainsaw away as the guy calmed own.

"Oh well I'm trying something new,"

"Oh well in that case," I tackled the guy as I began hitting him with the chainsaw.

"Hey I wanted to do that,"

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Master Yoda was meditating in the room of thousand fountains. He has been meditating as he tried to sense through the force on the location of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. He knew defeating Dooku would not end the threat of the Sith. He hopes to find the dark lord and bring him in. But because of the conflict in the galaxy it has been hard to try sensing or even seeing the future. He fears something is coming and it could mean bad news for the Jedi order.

As he meditates Owen passed by with some things on his mind, "Troubling something young Owen?"

Owen stopped and faced the older Jedi master, "Oh hi Master Yoda. Uh no nothing is wrong everything is okay,"

Master Yoda smiled and turned to Owen, "Sense something I do in you. I sense fear and you're worried I do," Owen sighs and figures he couldn't hide what he was feeling from Master Yoda, "Talk we can, help you I can,"

Owen walked towards Master Yoda and sat down in front of him, "Okay well I'm just worried,"

"Not for your siblings I sense," Master Yoda said.

Owen nodded, "I had a dream when we were heading home,"

"Involving you and your beast form I assume," Owen was shocked that Master Yoda knew about that, "Met one of your species a long time ago I did. Once a Jedi, once a good friend, once helped me when things looked bad for the order,"

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"Died he did, but learned much about him I did. How his species were once allies of the Jedi until the Sith found out about them. Enslaved many of them they did," Owen growled a bit hearing that his people were once slaves, "Free them the Jedi did, but took too long to free them. Lost faith they did in the Jedi order and kept their home a secret ever since,"

"So how did one came to the order?" Owen asked wondering how come one of his own species came to the Jedi order.

"Lost faith he did not my friend did. Had faith in the order he did and fought to try to help both his people and ours be at peace again," Master Yoda sighed, "His death the people blamed on us they did. Wiped out all we knew about them we did to protect them,"

"So you know all about my species and beat form. How come you didn't tell the council or my master?" I asked wondering

"Trust in your reason for not telling them I did. Tell them one day you would, but only when you're ready," Master Yoda explained.

"I see, well thanks Master Yoda. I just wish I can control this form of mine," Owen remembered in his dream how he hurt Chuchi in his beast form.

"Learn to control this form you will. In time it will take, but learn eventually you will," Master Yoda said confident that Owen will control his form, "Meditate perhaps can help,"

Owen smiles, "It does help a little,"

"Then let us meditate," Master Yoda and Owen got into position and began to meditate.

_Mandalore academy (Ahsoka's pov)_

Michael and I finished teaching our separate classes as we walked out of the academy, "So how did your class go?" Michael asked.

"Not bad, some of the students asked me a lot of questions. Still it was great being there and helping them," I noticed Michael smiling at me, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm glad you did well, and it sounds like it's a good way to be ready when you become a Jedi Knight so you can teach the future," I smiled and knew that was true.

"Thanks, I'm glad you came along Michael,"

Michael nodded, "Glad to be here too Ahsoka. I like hanging out with you, it's a lot of fun,"

"Don't you like hanging out with your siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, but with you it's different. I didn't have much friends besides my siblings on Kiros," Michael said as he seemed sad.

"Really? Why?" I asked wondering how come he didn't have any friends.

Michael pointed to himself, "A human kid trying to be friends with Togruta kids is not exactly easy, especially if your related to those who cause trouble, and because of the stories the parents tell their kids about human slave owners hurting Togruta,"

I understood why Michael had no friends. Being a human on a planet a planet filled with different alien species can be tough. At least I imagine it is, especially if those species are the ones that humans enslave. Still I didn't want Michael to feel bad.

"Hey listen just because you didn't make any friends growing up doesn't mean you can't star making friends now. I'm your friend, so is Master Kenobi, Barriss, and others will be your friends too,"

"Really?" Michael asked smiling a bit.

"I'm sure of it," Michael did something I didn't expect. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Ahsoka for being my friend," It felt weird at first, but I soon got used to it, and returned the hug, "Come on let's get back. I bet Zach and Naomi are waiting for us,"

I nodded, "I hope they haven't gotten into trouble,"

"Knowing those two who knows,"

**There ya go. Short unlike from the original, but I figure I cut down the chapter since well I still had more chapters to go through. Anyways I hope many liked the chapter an changes I made to it. Now then the whole Samuel Holmes and James H. Watson are both made up since I made them up in the story. They are based off Sherlock Holmes and Watson. **

**I know Star Wars is supposed to be dramatic, but hey who says we can't have a little humor. So I added a little comedy involving the two siblings basing their personas based off two OC's I made up. Also I forgot to mention this, but I don't own Sherlock Holmes just the OC based on them. So I hope I don't get in trouble.**

**All right so it's time to end the chapter. Thank you everyone for reading the chapter and I hope many will continue to lie what happens next. There is more to come and if you have seen the episode or read the chapter then you know who the bad guy is. Please leave some reviews and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Take care everyone, goodbye, again Happy Thanksgiving, enjoy your turkey, and have a nice day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**All right so far season five not bad. I'm still waiting for the arrival of Darth Sidious to make his debut in person in the clone wars. So yeah still waiting for that, still the season is going well. Not as good as season 3, but still pretty good. Not to happy that Disney bought the rights of Lucasfilms and Star Wars. **

**Ah well that's the world we live in. It's all about businesses and money. No more of the people having any rights. What can you do? Anyways I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. At least that's something no one can take from you. You're creations. Time to begin everyone and enjoy. **

**Corruption on Mandalore part 2**

_Mandalore (Michael's pov)_

I was pacing around the room, while Naomi, and Ahsoka were in the refresher getting ready for the day. I was in the room with Zach talking about what he and Naomi did yesterday, "You had to beat up that guy just to get him to talk?"

"What no, Naomi used her powers to find out," Zach drank some tea, "We found out the guy wore a hood and spoke to the guy's boss who got locked up,"

"And?" I asked now curious to know who the corrupted guy was.

"Yeah turns out the guy's boss was the only one who knew who the one who paid them was," Zach drank more of his tea.

"And?" I was getting impatient with Zach.

"The guy is in jail," drank more of his tea as I was losing my patient.

"And?"

"And what?" Zach asked as he drank his tea till I took it away.

"What happened to the guy?"

"Oooooh yeah he's dead," I stared at Zach who had a blank expression.

I smacked him in the back of the head, "So that was a waste of time,"

"No, but now that we got your attention on this we can work together to catch the criminal in the act," Zach said as he explains his plan, "If we set up a meeting with the guy then we can catch him and have him arrested. Naomi dresses up as the guy who we knocked out and left in that warehouse that we know who the corrupted guy is an will reveal him to Satine if he doesn't pay,"

"And how do you know he won't send assassins to kill you guys?" I said poking a hole in Zach's plan.

"Then we will have to go with plan B," I groaned knowing Zach's plan B plans always end up bad.

"Look no plan B till we figure out who the guy is. Until then stay out of trouble, while Ahsoka, and I work with the cadets," I didn't want to risk getting in trouble or letting the corrupted guy know we're on to him.

"Ah gotcha so all we have to do to find the guy. Is for him to know we're on to him and get him to come to us," I soon realized Zach took the opposite of what I said, "Well done sidekick,"

"Zach that's not what I…did you just call me your sidekick?"

"Yep," Naomi came out wearing her Watson outfit, "Come Watson we're off to solve a crime,"

"Yes sir!" Naomi and Zach took off.

Ahsoka shakes her head and grabs the key, "You ready to go?"

I nodded, but muttered about kicking Zach's butt later about him calling me his sidekick.

_Coruscant (Owen's pov0_

I was at the Jedi temple with Master Plo as he taught me how to use the force under stress. It wasn't hard since Master Ziva taught me this same way, minus the whole her trying to kill me while putting me through the strain test. But I wanted to show Master Plo I could handle it when it's against droids.

While I did this I noticed some younglings watching out of curiosity. I smiled and continued focusing on the droids as they tried to attack me. I kept my cool and dodged the droids. I used my tail to keep my balance as I jumped up and had my tail hold me still. I moved around and kicked the droids. I got off my tail and force pushed the droids away knocking them down.

"That's enough," the droids shut down and Master Plo turned to me, "Well done Owen. You kept your focus and also used your tail to your advantage,"

"Thanks, I'm glad to have my tail," I pet my tail as I was glad to have it.

"But you also have to be careful. You're tail helped you out, but if the enemy goes for it you'll need to come up with something," Master Plo was right since last time I tried that trick Naomi burned my tail with her lightsaber causing me to lose my balance.

"I understand master and thanks," Master Plo nodded and turned his head towards where the younglings were.

"Is there something wrong young ones?" The younglings hid themselves, "Come on out it's all right you're not in any trouble,"

Some of the younglings came out and approached us. One was human boy who had black hair and green eyes, the other was a female Tholothian with dark skin and blue eyes, the other a male Nautolan with green skin and brown eyes, another a girl Rodian with black eyes and green skin, the other a male Ithorian with brown skin and yellow eyes, and the last one was a male Wookie with brown eyes.

"What brings you here young ones?" Master Plo asked.

"We were um just passing by Master Plo that's all," the female Tholothian said.

"That's right sir we didn't mean to spy," the human boy said.

"It's okay you all were curious right?" All six nodded, "That's cool so you guys are all training to be Jedi huh?"

"Yes sir," the Nautolan boy said.

"And some day perhaps they'll learn from you Owen," I smiled knowing it would be cool to have a padawan.

"Well it was nice meeting you, um sorry we didn't ask for your name. I'm Katooni," the Tholothian girl said introducing herself and introduced her friends, "This I Petro, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph, and Gungi,"

"Nice to meet you all I'm Owen and I hope we see each other around then," the younglings nodded and took off.

"It seems they have taken a liking to you," Master Plo said as he got the droids reactivated.

"Did you mean what you said master? About one of them being my padawan?" I asked.

"One day, ready to begin?" I nodded, "Then let's begin,"

_Mandalore (Michael's pov)_

My class didn't show up since they all got sick so I decided to head back to the place, while Ahsoka was with her class. When I got back I saw Naomi and Zach coming back sneaking into the room quietly. I caught them and asked them what they did. When they lied to me I told them I would tell Master Ziva and that got them to confess. Though now I regret knowing what they did.

"Let me get this straight. You two beat up three men and left them without pants?" the duo nodded smiling, "What is the matter with you two?"

"Nothing proven," Zach said while eating a muffin.

"Look bro we were thinking of finding out who was behind this corruption thing. Not our fault the men we beat up weren't reliable. They did say that they spotted some kids spying on them, but that's it," Naomi explained.

I walked over to the wall and began banging my head softly on it, "Why do I have you two as my siblings?"

"Because of Master Ziva," Naomi said as she took the muffin and ate it.

"Because you love us," Zach wanted his muffin back, but Naomi smacked him away.

I groaned knowing it was true. Just then Ahsoka came in looking worried, "Ahsoka is everything okay?"

"Not really, listen I think the cadets are in trouble," Ahsoka explained.

"What makes you so sure they're in trouble?" Zach asked.

"Korkie and his friends told me they found out who may have been behind the corruption," Zach and Naomi's eyes widened, "They said they are handing the information to someone, but I sense something might go wrong,"

"Then we'll go help them in case they need help," I said going to help Ahsoka with the cadets.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get going," Naomi finished the muffin and followed Ahsoka.

_Plaza (Normal pov)_

The cadets soon arrived to the plaza where they would hand the information over to the prime minister. They hoped Prime Minister Almec would hand the information to Korkie's aunt who would help bring in the corrupted to justice. Just then several guards appeared and surrounded the kids.

"Are you Korkie?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, where's the Prime Minister?" Korkie asked.

"Secret service, you're all under arrest for treason, corruption, and conspiracy," the guards approached the kids intending to harm them.

Just then Ahsoka leaped out of nowhere and attacked one of the guards. She then jumped on the other guard and kicked him, she did the same to another guard with a swift kick. One tried to attack her, but Michael used the force sending him towards the wall knocking him out. Zach jumped on the other guard from behind choking him out and Naomi grabbed one guard and hit him with the staff knocking him out too. Ahsoka finished off the last guard as the others took off running.

Naomi approached Korkie and helped him up, "You all right?"

"Yeah I think so, why did they attack us?" Korkie asked.

"Looks like you were set up," Zach said as he checked on the knocked out guards.

"The prime minister must be behind this," Ahsoka assumed.

"That's treason. He's the leader of our system he couldn't possibly be a traitor," Korkie said refusing to believe the prime minister was a traitor.

"What do you call this then?" Michael dragged one of the guards over to cadets, "He's the only one you told right? It must be him. These guards work for him I have seen them with him,"

"We need proof," Amis one of the cadets said.

"Too bad these guys won't be much help," Naomi said as she removed her glove and touched one of the guard's face without the others noticing.

"I have the recording," Soniee took out the video she recorded and revealed the figure, but his face was blacked out because of the hood.

"That's no good we can't tell who it is," Korkie said pointing out the obvious.

"No duh ya think?" Zach said as he took the recording, "Let us try something," Zach took the recording and handed it to Ahsoka who took out a small device.

"Information retrieval I need you to I.D. a hologram," the device soon began clearing up the image as everyone saw who it was.

"That's him," Lagos pointed out as the cadets were shocked to see it was indeed Prime Minister Almec.

"You're right that is the prime minister," Soniee said surprised it was the prime minister.

"We have to take this to my aunt and warn her," Korkie soon realized that he talked to his aunt about finding out about the corruption, "They know we talked to her," Korkie soon ran off towards the Dutchess home hoping she was still alright.

_Dutchess Satine's home (Michael's pov)_

By the time we got to Dutchess Satine's home it was too late. We found the guards were all dead and saw that the apartment was a mess. There appeared to be a struggle and there was no sighs of Dutchess Satine anywhere.

"We're too late," Korkie sat down and felt awful, "This is all my fault, they took her because we found out. Who knows what they have done to her, because of me,"

"Yeah, though don't beat yourself up too much kid they would have probably have taken her even if it wasn't your fault," Naomi elbowed Zach in the gut.

"Not helping,"

"Now what? How are we suppose to find her?" Lagos asked.

"Who can we trust?" Amis asked.

"I need you all to calm down and focus. We know the prime minister is behind this," Ahsoka said trying to calm down the cadets.

"She's right, we know he captured her because of what we found out. So his next move was to take Satine, without her he's in control right?" I asked as the cadets nodded.

"After my aunt he's the most powerful man on Mandalore," Korkie said knowing with Almec in charge there is nothing they can do.

"So let's talk to him," Ahsoka said as she had a plan on what to do.

"Oh oh I got a plan I got a plan," Zach said realizing what his plan B was now.

"No way Zach we're not going with plan B," I said not wanting to risk getting the others hurt.

"No trust me this plan will work and it's perfect cause we don't have to do anything. We just need her," points to Naomi.

"Me?" Naomi asked confused by all this.

"How is she going to help us?" Ahsoka asked.

Zach smiled at me and nodded. I sighed knowing it was time they learned the truth, "Okay, here's the thing about Naomi. She has a special skill,"

"What kind of skill?" Ahsoka asked as Naomi smiles and reveals her ability.

_Prime Minister's office (Normal pov)_

The Prime Minister Almec was in his office trying to find where the cadets had gone to. He knew this whole thing was a little off schedule in his plan, but he needed to accelerate them quickly after what happened with the cadets finding out who was behind the corruption. A shame he had to send those guards after the cadets, but he knew he couldn't risk them ruining his plan.

Just then two of his guards were thrown into the room as more of his guards appeared. He wondered who did this and was shocked to see who it was, "What are you doing here?"

It was Assajj Ventress as she entered the room with the evil smile she had, "Good evening Prime Minister Almec. I hope I'm not interrupting,"

Almec had his guards keep on their guard with the assassins of Count Dooku, "Not at all. To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here, Ventress?"

"I came here because my master heard of what has been going on. He knows what you have done and is interested in perhaps a partnership," Almec got interested knowing how powerful Count Dooku was, "Shall I go on?"

"Go on," Almec had his guards back away from the assassin.

"My master has wanted to control Mandalore, but due to the leader Satine. It has been difficult for him to gain control. However, after hearing of you involved in a certain corruption we were hoping you would like to join us," Ventress said as she sat down on a chair with her right leg over her left leg, "Interested?"

Almec sat down and thought about the offer, "What would I gain from this?"

"Mandalore," Ventress said as she explains the offer, "You would have control over the planet provided you pledge your loyalty to the Separatist. All you have to do though is hand us over Dutchess Satine and the planet is yours,"

"Hmmmm," Almec liked the offer Ventress had in mind, but was still unsure about this partnership.

"You don't trust us do you?" Ventress said knowing what was on Almec's mind, "What proof do you need to know we're not going to do anything to you?"

"Well for one I have some problems to deal with. Certain pests that need dealing with and not to mention I have the Jedi watching me," Ventress smiled and got up from her chair as she snapped her fingers.

As she did two guards came in with the cadets and Ahsoka Tano in handcuffs. Almec was surprised by this as they were all brought in, "I took care of the three Jedi they brought in and brought in Skywalker's pet, knowing how valuable she is to my master. So do we have a deal now?"

Almec smiled knowing now he had no trouble controlling Mandalore and with the Separatist backing him up then the plan would go off without a hitch, "Very well, you have a deal. As for Satine I want to keep her around till the deal is finalized,"

"Understandable," Ventress said glad that the deal went well.

"You won't get away with this Ventress. My master will find out and stop you," Ventress sighs and slaps Ahsoka hard almost knocking her down.

"Take this brat to my ship and make sure she doesn't go anywhere," The guards nodded and take Ahsoka away, "As for these cadets want me to kill them?"

"No, I have some use for them. Meet me at the prison and there you'll have Satine," Ventress nods and takes off covering her head with her hood.

_Outside (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was dragged into a transport ship where I was thrown into the ship. The guards checked if anyone followed us and locked the doors, "Could you guys have thrown me any harder?"

The guards revealed themselves to be Michael and Zach, "Sorry Ahsoka we had to make it look convincing," Michael removed the cuffs and checked my face, "Does it hurt?"

I blushed a bit when Michael held my face, "Um a little,"

Suddenly the door opened and in came the hairless harpy, "Sorry for the slap Ahsoka," Ventress's form disappeared and Naomi reappeared, "Had to make it look convincing,"

"It's all right Naomi and it worked anyways the plan so I'm okay with the slap," I said so glad about Naomi's ability.

Naomi can turn into anyone she touches and also gains their memory so she can act, talk, and know how to act like the person she touched. Of course the person she does this faints because of the pain Naomi puts them through doing this. So it's a painful, but useful technique. This came in handy when she gained the ability to look like Ventress after her encounter against her.

"All right, so the next part of the plan is for us to go with 'Ventress' to find Satine. Ahsoka will go find the cadets and save them, then we take out Almec and his guards, then save Satine, and save the day," Zach said going over the plan.

"Sounds about right," Michael said as Naomi turned back into Ventress.

"Good, let's go people,"

_Detention facility (Naomi's pov)_

We soon arrived to the detention facility which looked pretty big in my view. I made a special item to make Ahsoka, Michael, and Zach look tall enough to be the same size as the guards and sound like the guards. Pretty good, though I hope it's enough to fool the prime minister.

We arrived and saw some guards waiting for us, "Welcome,"

"Where's Almec?" I said in Ventress's voice wondering where the prime minister was.

"He's getting something ready for the prisoner to sign. He said he will wait for you when he gets here," I sensed something was off, but knew we had to risk it.

"Then let us in," the guard let us pass and we went inside.

We made our away towards the cadets. Michael and Zach quickly grabbed the men as they put them in a sleeper hold pulling them into a vacate cell. As they did this Ahsoka went into the cell with the cadets and I went with the guys to get the memories of the guards to find out where Satine is.

"Okay sis do your thing," I removed my glove and placed it on the knocked out guard to find where Satine is, "Well?"

"Got it, she's in the lower level," I said as I put my glove back on.

"Good, glad to see the plan is working out well so far," Michael said glad that plan B was not failing yet.

"Okay, Ahsoka stays here with the cadets, while we go find Satine," Zach said now going on to the next phase of the plan.

We left the cell and checked on the cadets, "You guys okay?"

"Yes, are you sure the plan is going to work?" Amis asked.

"And did you find my aunt?" Korkie asked worried for his aunt.

"She's in the lower level. It's okay Ahsoka is going to stay here with you guys, while we go save her," Michael said as Ahsoka didn't seem to like this part of the plan.

"I still think I should go with you guys," Ahsoka said wanting to help out.

"The cadets need you Ahsoka and we'll be okay don't worry," Zach said.

"Hmmmmm maybe one of us should stay here just in case," I said thinking maybe one of us should keep an eye out for Ahsoka and the cadets.

"Fine, I'll stay just hurry up you two," Michael said volunteering to stay behind.

"All right let's go then," Zach and I took off to find Satine.

"Think this plan will work?" Lagos asked worried that the plan might go wrong.

"It will work trust them," Michael said trusting Zach and Naomi will succeed.

"Let's hope so," Ahsoka said trusting in Michael's siblings.

_Lower level (Zach's pov)_

We soon arrived in the lower levels where we saw some turrets near the cell where the Dutchess was. No doubt they were design to stun the enemy which I hope wasn't us, "This seems too easy don't you think?"

Naomi nods and turns into one of the guards so they could shut off the turrets, "We better move fast,"

I nodded as Naomi turned into Ventress again. We deactivated the cell and helped Dutchess Satine down releasing her, "It's okay Dutchess Satine we're getting you out of here,"

Satine opened her eyes and saw Ventress, "Aren't you Count Dooku's assassin?"

"Um we can explain that later come on we got to go," Naomi tried to help her up.

"No wait you can't it's a trap," suddenly more guards appeared as did the prime minister.

"I see you found the Dutchess, Assajj Ventress or shall we call you an imposter," Almec said as his guards aimed their weapons at us and the turrets got back online again.

Naomi smiled, "Damn, how did you know?"

"I have some contacts within the Separatist and they informed me Assajj Ventress was on another planet and Count Dooku never mentioned a deal with me," I didn't think dummy here would actually contact the Separatist.

"Ah well it was worth a try," I put my hands behind my head as did Naomi since we didn't want to risk Satine getting hurt.

"Cuff them, I was going to set the turrets to stun, but since it seems your giving up no need for them," the guards put on handcuffs design to cut off our connection with the force.

"I'm sorry you two for getting you into this," Satine whispered to us being sorry for what happened.

"Don't worry ma'am it's all part of the plan," I whispered back as she looked confused, while I carefully pressed a button underneath my glove.

_(Michael's pov)_

"Where are they?" Amis asked noticing that Naomi and Zach were taking too long to get back.

"They'll be here have patients," I said outside the cell of the cadets with Ahsoka as we wore the guard outfit waiting on the next phase of the plan.

"We should go find them," Korkie said worried for the others too.

"Be patients, remember, if they take too long then we just has to wait for the signal to help out," Ahsoka said reminding the cadets of the plan.

"But how do we do that with everything coming apart?" Soniee asked.

"If they told us the plan will work then it should work and if they told us to wait then we will wait for the signal," Korkie said as he tried to calm his friends down.

I noticed Ahsoka smiling, "It seems one of your students is taking the role as leader of the group huh?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes he is,"

Suddenly we saw some guards coming towards us, "We're here to take the prisoners to the lower level move,"

I moved my hand around giving the cadets the signal they have been waiting for. They took out small canisters that we gave them when we came to see them and some masks.

"Very well," Ahsoka and I moved out of the way as the guards opened the cell the cadets threw the canisters unleashing a lot of smoke that covered the cell and blinded the guards. The smoke caused the guards to lose sight and began coughing.

Ahsoka and I removed out outfits and took out the guards quickly locking them into the cell. The cadets helped out too knocking some guards out with their staffs. We locked the cell and saw the smoke had cleared away thanks to Ahsoka and I using the force.

"And that's what happens when you have Zach play around with stuff to make smoke bombs," I said as the cadets all laughed as did Ahsoka.

"All right let's go help the others," I nodded as we headed to the lower levels.

_Lower level (Naomi's pov)_

Zach and I were being held by two guards as we watched the prime minister holding something and trying to get Satine to sign it, "Sign it, sign the confession and admit to your treasonable ways"

"There is only one traitor today on Mandalore, prime minister and that's you," Satine refused to sign anything that would make her a traitor, "You control the black market, you have betrayed the public' trust, and you used you're office to accumulate wealth and power, it's shameful,"

Good thing Satine kept this going on since it gave me and Zach time to escape. Almec laughed at Satine and it was very annoying, "You're idealism is inspiring my dear, but hopefully naïve. I established the black market for the people. The war is disturbing trade across the galaxy. The profit from the black market is being used to purchase humanitarian supplies for Mandalore. Think of it as a new tax in the interest of national security,"

We didn't believe a single word this guy was trying to feed us and neither was Satine buying it, "It's a tax for your benefit prime minister. Where are these humanitarian supplies you speak of?"

"Sergeant put the shock collar on her," we saw Almec grab a shock collar and had it placed around Satine's neck, "My patient is worn thin my Dutchess, maybe this will convince you,"

He pressed a button, which shocked Satine. This got me angry as I wanted to beat the guy up, "Naomi," I turned to my brother who nodded 'no'. He didn't want me to attack. Not yet at least. I nodded and decided to concentrate on the form I needed for the next phase of the plan.

When Almec finished shocking Satine she spoke, "I would rather die than sing your confession,"

"That can be arranged. Bring me those traitorous cadets," Almec said to one of his guards.

"No you can't they're just children," Zach had enough of this and it was time to end this.

"Sir we lost contact with our men on the upper levels," Almec was surprised by this then turned to Zach and me.

"I see, so you're Jedi friends are responsible for this huh?" Almec said to Zach.

"Maybe," Almec shocked Zach thank to the cuffs he had, but all it did was make Zach laugh.

"Oh that was fun, do it again," Almec shocked Zach who just laughed, "Hehehe my master shocks us better than that,"

"What kind of Jedi are you boy?" Almec asked as I got the form I needed and I knew it was almost time for the next phase.

"I'm complicated," Zach headbutted Almec and broke free of his cuffs.

The guards tried to attack him but I stopped them as I transformed into Owen's beast form. The guards and Satine were shocked by this as I used my tail to knock out many of the guards. Zach grabbed the staffs and threw them at the turrets destroying them. Zach then took out the guards who had Satine.

More guards came in so I let out a loud roar at them as they got all scared and ran away. Some of the guards who stuck around tried to kill me. I used my speed to dodge their attacks and tackle many of them down and swipe them away with my sharp claws. Not killing them, but enough to cut through their shields. I saw Almec trying to escape so I jumped over in front of him and roared as he fell to the ground scared for his life.

"What kind of monster are you?" Zach got the collar off Satine and the cuffs. He turn to Almec putting the collar on and going over where the shock button is.

"Hmmmmm what does this button do?" Zach presses it shocking Almec.

I smiled and turned back to normal. I walked over towards my brother grabbing Almec. I grabbed his hand and hand him shock himself, "Why are you shocking yourself? Why are you shocking yourself? Why are you shocking yourself?

Some guards came back seeing the monster was gone and tried to attack us, "Stop fighting," Almec ordered knowing he was beaten,

Michael and Ahsoka came by with the cadets, "Hey bro what took you so long?"

Michael smiled as Ahsoka and him took the guards weapons away, "Looks like the plan went well huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"In some way," Naomi helped Satine up as Korkie ran up to his aunt as she hugged him.

"Thank you for your help," Satine said thanking us. We nodded glad to be of some help, "end for my personal guards and put these traitors where they belong,"

Ahsoka and Michael put Almec in his cell as he looked defeated. As he was locked in his cell he got shocked again. We turn to Naomi who pressed the button, "Just for good measure,"

_Next day (Michael's pov)_

The next day we headed off to the landing platform where Master Skywalker was going to pick us up. We explained to Dutchess Satine about Naomi's special skill and she promised not to tell anyone about it. Almec pleaded guilty, but refused to give up the ones involved in the conspiracy. Thanks to Naomi however we found out eventually and the people involved were send to jail.

As we waited Korkie came up to us to thank us, "Thank you all for your help. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have succeeded in taking down Almec,"

We smiled and Zach punched Korkie in the shoulder softly, "It's all right kid and thanks for the help too. Just make sure next time you do something to trust family first rather than someone else okay?

Korkie nodded, "Of course and it's an honor to work with you Jedi,"

"It was an honor to be you're teacher and help you guys out," Ahsoka said glad to be of help.

Dutchess Satine approached us and looked happy, "Thank you all for your help. I was worried that things weren't going to be good when Almec captured me and tried to harm the cadets. Still thanks to your bravery and assistance Mandalore is free from corruption,"

"We're glad to help. Though I wish I could have gotten to read more about you're planet's history," Naomi looked sad that she didn't get to read up on things about Mandalore from the planet.

Satine smiled and had her guards hand Naomi several books, "I heard why you came here so that's why in return for your help these books containing the history of the planet,"

"Wow cool thank you Dutchess Satine," Naomi said thanking Satine and was excited.

"You're welcome and thank you for everything," all four of us bowed our heads and were glad to be of help to Satine.

The ship soon arrived and landed, "Well it's time for us to go. We hope to meet you all again,"

Satine and her nephew nodded, "Same for us too,"

We headed towards the ship where Anakin waited for us, "I hope this assignment wasn't too boring for you four,"

"Eh it had it's moments," Ahsoka said trying to make it sound like nothing happened.

"Yeah it wasn't bad and it wasn't good. It was bagood," Zach said putting two words together.

"Oh so it was bagood when you convince untrained children to help you four overthrow a corrupted government," Anakin handed us back our lightsabers and knew what happened.

"All right fine yeah so a lot happened. But whenever there is a crime Zachary Holmes will solve the case and bring the corrupted to justice," Zach said as he ran into the ship.

"And Dr. Naomi Watson will help solve the case with our sidekick Michael the dog," Naomi said giggling as she ran into the ship.

"I'm not a sidekick!" I ran into the ship after my siblings.

Anakin looked confused, while Ahsoka shook her head, "And you let those three help you out with this mission,"

"A goofy as they acted they still did pretty good," Ahsoka said defending her friends.

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt with those three," Anakin said not liking what the siblings did.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done," Ahsoka said as she got onboard the ship.

**Yep, Naomi turned into Owen's beast form. Not bad huh? A little different from the original warriors, but do you think it was better? I think it was and hope you all feel the same too. I might or might not add some things from the original story into this one. So you'll have to wait to find out what happens next huh?**

**Please leave some reviews and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also wanted to say thanks to those who left some great reviews I appreciate it. Take care everyone, goodbye, and have a nice day. **

**Jason- Nice chapter eh?**

**Michael- I am no one's sidekick.**

**Zach- Yes you are just like Ahsoka is Anakin's sidekick. **

**Ahsoka- Hold up there I am not his sidekick.**

**Zach- Yes you are, your both Robins to your Batmans.**

**Ahsoka and Michael took out sledgehammers. Zach saw them and took off running.**

**Zach- No one can take a joke!**

**Jason-...well um see you guys I am off to stop those two from killing Zach. Also who do you think is the real sidekick. Let us know and see ya next time. **


End file.
